Regret Comes Later
by Jazebeth
Summary: Kuroko has given up to change the GoM, they no longer need him so why bother? A certain Coach of Kirisaki Daiichi saw the chance and took him in, with the thought of making him bloom. The GoM realize this fact a little too late... can they change him to the way he was before or make him worse? Warning Inside. AU Cold!Kuroko. Cover belongs to: kaneki.
1. I

_**Warning: AU, AT, Violence. Rated T just in case. Eventual Black Flower (HanaKuro) GoM/Kuroko (friendship). I'm aware of my inability at English may affect my writing, so if any of you have spare time, will you be my Beta-reader?**_

_**UPDATE; Feb 2nd, I changed the summary because there was a story with the same summary and I'm afraid people will label this story as "Unoriginal" (or plagiarism), I was inspired to write this story after I read the chapter where Akashi says that Mayuzumi Chihiro is the new model of Phantom Sixth man, I was so heart-broken that I went on YouTube to listen to some sad songs, and then I found one titled "Till Death Do Us Apart" which is Kurobas video, and I just can't resist writing this so... here.**_

_**Disclaimer : I will never, ever own Kuroko no Basuke, (**may I add that this is **fanfiction** for obvious reason?**)**_

* * *

><p><em>Why would anyone care if He quit the basketball club anyway? It's not as if they need weak teammates like him...<em>_  
><em>  
>Moreover, he was no match for them...<p>

When Aomine, his light, told him that he didn't know how to receive his passes anymore... it felt like the only thread of hope had snapped, leaving him behind.

They're the true prodigies ...

... while he was just some tool to be messed with.

_Yes, why don't you join me, Kuroko?_

_I promise I will not abandon you like they did…_

_... _

_Yes_, without thinking, Kuroko had agreed. He would not lose anything, so why not?

_Good, I will take good care of you.__  
><em>  
>And, true to his words, he kept his promise.<p>

Ever since Kuroko quit basketball, the only thing he had in mind was how -he realized a little too late- he hated basketball, he even transferred to the same school as him, seeking comfort.

Why don't you join basketball club, Kuroko? He asked out of nowhere as we finished with our lunch. The question caught the teal-haired boy off guard that he stopped breathing for a moment. Even though he didn't say it, his expression explained it clearly, he needed me.

Before he could think about how he hated the sport he once loved, his lips moved... _I will._

Since that day, Kuroko Tetsuya honed his skill, determined to prove himself once again. To be acknowledged.

Good work, Tetsuya, with your skill, we could easily destroy Generation of Miracles.

Yes, and prove them that He wasn't useless...

They worked their way up to the finals, unknowingly destroying their opponent as they did so. Crushing their hope.

_We're going to go all out on the next match, use plan B when Kuroko is benched. Understood? The captain said as he was sure that Kuroko were not within the hearing range._

It was the day when the finals came, Kuroko was half-expecting to his former team to felt betrayed.

_As if.__  
><em>  
>"Kurokocchi... I thought you would never touch basketball again...?" The annoying Blondie asked as he approached Kuroko carefully.<p>

"But I didn't, did I?" He said.

Not waiting for response, he casually walked to where his team was benched. His captain -as well as the coach- gave him one of his rare smiles as he made his way to them. He smiled, his captain and coach was the only person who had accepted him without any condition, anyway.

Six pair of eyes trailed at the retreating figure of their once Phantom Sixth Man of Teikou. But now, he was the Phantom Sixth Man of Kirisaki Daiichi.

"That asshole..." Aomine growled lowly, he felt annoyed by the way Hanamiya gave him one of his wicked smirk.

"This is certainly an unfortunate turn of events..." Midorima sighed, knowing better not to say anything else so as not to add fuel to the fire when Aomine glared furiously at Hanamiya.

"Daiki," a clear warning sign that Akashi were also pissed. Not only did they steal their shadow away, but they manipulated Kuroko as well.

No word were exchanged afterwards.

They clearly did not expect that Kuroko could shoot, and all vanishing acts he did to them they realize that this must have been how their opponent felt when the ball was stolen from right under their noses.

They kept trying to locate the teal-haired teenager, but to no avail, every time their concentration zeroed on the Phantom, they would find themselves rooted on the spot, unable to move their glazed eyes.

But in the end, Teikou won, of course, They expected that.

What they didn't expect was for Kuroko to kneel before the captain, muttering a string of apologize, eventually making the captain a little annoyed by it. They were expecting his hand that was raised above Kuroko's head to smack down on the teal-head.

...

It didn't happen.

Instead, he patted the teal haired teen affectionately.

You don't need to apologize... besides, it's bound to happen as we were facing those Monsters.

_But... I'm glad he didn't do some violent punishment -practice- like the way they used to..._

_Besides, we should celebrate it to be able to made it to the finals, yes? His tone leaving no room of argument as he packed his bags -as well as mine- before nudging us to leave._

_We were stopped by the Rainbow of Miracles though._

* * *

><p>"I demand to speak with the captain." The redhead demanded, eyes never leaving Hanamiya's, before they landed on Kuroko, slightly narrowed.<p>

"As you wish. Guys, go ahead... I'll catch up later," he said, though the last part was intended to certain teal-haired teen as he was about to open his mouth to argue.

"...Okay."

"What did you do to him?" Aomine growled as soon as he was sure that Kuroko was out of the sight.

"Nothing, I just make him realize that he was wasting his talent for people who didn't appreciate it," as Hanamiya said this, his smile changed into a crazed one before he continued.

"As you can see, he's completely loyal to me," his gaze traveled to Akashi, silently challenging him to make any move on him.

However, the redhead only responded it with narrowing his heterochromatic eyes.

"You're no fun," the Bad Boy replied, changing his attention to the short-tempered ace.

"Answer me!" Aomine demanded. He was going to choke the living daylights out of Hanamiya when a hand dropped on his shoulder. Surprisingly it was Midorima who restrained him, not Akashi.

"As much as I want to punch him in the face, you can't do that, we don't know what will happen to us afterwards," it looks like the glasses guy already figured it out.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kise almost shouted at Midorima.

"Exactly as it is. You've seen the way Kuroko acts around him, right?" At his word, most of them nodded. "Though, I wanted to know how you make Kuroko, of all people, that loyal to you." the green-head's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Nothing, I just made sure to give him the attention certain people weren't giving." he replied with a smug smirk.

"Why- You-!"

"Daiki, enough!" All eyes turned to the fuming redhead, waiting for him to calm down a little bit.

"Shintarou, what's your lucky item for today?" he asked slowly.

Midorima blinked before he fished out paper cutter from his bag -considering it was too dangerous to carry in his hand- before giving it to the redhead. The moment he gave the paper cutter, instantly Akashi lunged, aiming for the brat's right eye as he did so. However, he felt his hand stopped. When he looked down, his eyes locked with blue doe-eyes.

"How dare you lay a hand on him..." he spoke lowly, eyes narrowed. He knew it was a bad idea to left his captain alone with any one of Generation of Miracles. He only turned his back for ten minutes and this is what they do? Such low lives.

"Move aside, Tetsuya, I will dispose of this garbage," Akashi said threateningly, hoping that Kuroko would just move out of the way and let him finish the deed.

"You won't..." a strong, well-aimed kick, caught him off guard, making him go flying towards the gym entrance, before landing roughly on the ground.

The spectators jaw dropped, before looking back at Kuroko. Apparently, the Phantom had kicked Akashi with his right foot, connecting it with the tender flesh of the redhead's stomach.

"Lay a hand on Hanamiya-san one more time and you will never see sun ever again." The teal-head said with tone of finality before leaving the crime scene with a smug Hanamiya following behind.

"He is mine." He mouthed.

* * *

><p>Edit: March 21 '15; Beta-ed by "titania2811" thank you so much :D<p>

Oh, BTW, Titania-san will be my Beta for this story from now on (is that alright with you XD ), please thank 'them' if you have the chance :)


	2. II

**Edited on January 28th 2016. I would edit ALL chapters so it's easier to follow. As I notice that the story flow is... meh. **

AN: I didn't notice my grammar was _so bad_ *cringe* I was waiting for people to critisize it but I saw none. In the process of writing the next chapter I suddenly realize that I have to reread few things again to get the feel on this one particular story. And fix whatever mistake I made when I first wrote it and will make it easier for people to read. Enjoy the edited version!

* * *

><p>"Di-Did Kurokocchi! I-" Kise fainted, unable to process the information any longer.<p>

They would never admit that seeing the act scared them, Kuroko have _never_ been violent to anyone when he was in Teiko. Sure, he used more subtle approach on threatening people, but to actually witness him using violence – not to mention the strength behind that kick – to make his point, had made them look at their former sixth man with new respect. Although not the kind that they expect, now that he had made it clear to his former teammates that he's _loyal_ to his new team, they couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as they remember how they treated him back then, when they became the Generation of Miracles.

Midorima stared at Kuroko critically, and back to where Akashi has been standing. It seemed that Kuroko held some ill intent to them – especially to their captain – and he's aware of the reason why. He cannot agree of his way of using violence, but thinking back on how they always thought of Kuroko, he could at least understand why he didn't try to reason with them. They will simply swat his opinion like a fly. Kuroko had seen that coming from them.

Kuroko simply know them too well, and to think they've always look down on him have proven how they were so high on their horses.

"What the hell?!" Aomine shouted, snapping out of his stupor as the though of _Kuroko_ – their gentle _Kuroko_ – had just attacked _Akashi_ – of all people – because of small misunderstanding.

How true he was, as they were the one who didn't held him on their level, simply because he was _just another replaceable pawn._

Midorima cleared his throat and glanced at their ace, he should be the one that understand Kuroko the most and yet he couldn't get it through his skull that he was one of the main reason Kuroko was like this. "As much as I wanted to shout on top of my lungs like that, Aomine, I understand why he wanted to protect that low excuse of a human," Midorima glared at the smug face of Hanamiya, that dirty smug face. He hated that man for taking advantage of Kuroko, but at the same time he couldn't blame him either, he had won Kuroko's loyalty however impossible that might be. That fact alone reminded him of how terrible they were. It made Midorima's stomach clench.

Ignoring the feeling, he directed his gaze at Aomine.

"Aomine, do you remember the day you said you don't know how to catch Kuroko's passes anymore?" He asked slowly.

Aomine nodded hesitantly, still confused as to why the green-head brought it up now of all times.

Midorima sighed, his teammates sure is hopeless when it comes to feelings. "You," He shook his head. "_We_ hurt him, Aomine." Aomine wasn't the only one that caused such pain to Kuroko, it was wrong to make him feel unnecesarry guilt by what all of them did.

Murasakibara, who was silent the whole time, moved to help Akashi as the redhead tried to get up on his feet.

"...What do you mean by that?" Aomine's eyes were wide, finally connecting the dots.

"Your talent," Midorima pointed out.

Aomine looked down shamefully.

"Out of all of us, who do you think tried the most to bring you back?" The frown that was previously on his face disappeared as Aomine's back hunched, defeated.

He remembered their effort to make the ace love for basketball as the way he used to. They all tried before soon abandoning the idea and let their ace as he was. Kuroko didn't give up however, he would constantly ask him to hang out together as they used to, but even then their ace refused him, having long forgotten how to enjoy basketball again.

It was devastating for them to see Kuroko's failed attempt, they didn't try to stop him as they know he could do it, he can bring him back. However, things turn out to the worst. One by one, they began to bloom, perfecting their skills as they practice, and soon understand how Aomine felt. They began skipping practice and one by one, and the team fell apart. Even Momoi showed her sign, she became sharp, all of her calculation hit the bulls eye. Although she was still the same, her recent talent made them climb the rank faster, before long, they became the Generation of Miracles.

However, the rank only made them fall apart, they became distant, no longer a team as time goes by. They no longer need to change player as the game went by. Everyone could manage on their own, striking twenty point quota for every player. The lack of team play has made Kuroko useless, as his specialty was to assist the _team,_ not a single play. Even Aomine doesn't need his assistance anymore, it was painfully clear to him that they no longer need him.

Kuroko has been thinking to resign from the club, as he fully understand none of them needed him. There was hesitance however, he would always gaze at his friend's back. Longing the time he would be playing by his side. It was a wishful thinking, he know it wasn't possible to go back to the time they still enjoyed basketball, but he couldn't help it, he missed the time.

His doubt of resigning from his beloved sport changed one day, when he witnessed the crushed dream of his childhood friend. It pained him on how they didn't consider his feeling, his wishes, he was holding on that small hope that Akashi could control the team. It was a small hope, but he trusted them to fulfill his friend's wishes.

The outcome was different by the time he went to see how the game turned out. There, he found Ogiwara's shaking form, he was on his knees, with his back hunched and steam of tears run down from his face. Kuroko was shocked, horrified even, by his friend's pathetic form in the middle of the basketball court. Concern washed over him as he limped towards his friend's fallen form. He looked up at the score board to witness the huge gap of points both team acquired. It was not what he expected from the game. Ogiwara answered his question before he asked them.

Teiko was treating their game as a mere child play.

Kuroko felt so betrayed. His body shook with anger, sadness, frustration, and disappointment. He couldn't believe them, not only have they broke him, they also broke his friend spirit. He knew that it was selfish of him to ask for them to be serious on the first place but to thought they were this low to even not acknowledging the opposing team was downright insulting.

It made him gave up on them. Seeing that they're beyond hopes of saving.

Instead, he resigned like a coward he was. He was fully aware of the consequences but when he saw that they didn't even bat an eyelash – which hurt him even more – when he went, he finally let go of them, being apathetic to the sport he once loved.

When Kuroko started disappearing from the practice, they weren't expecting the teal-head to actually resign. But the result was in front of their eyes.

Kuroko has changed for the worse. Only now that they realized it. Akashi was mad at first, he was only giving his attention to the player he personally taught. The fact that their coach didn't even bother to inform them that he resigned has made them mad at themselves.

But when Akashi thought about it, they could still meet him on the school. They still have him.

...Right?

How wrong they were when he didn't show up the rest of the week, they even actively search for him. Only to realize Kuroko has gone.

Only to discover that he took another step further his distance from them by transferring to another school.

Seeing their former phantom player on the side of the dirty players of Kirisaki Daiichi made their blood boil. But there was nothing they could do when Hanamiya put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder and calmed him down, telling him that 'it's fine, we shouldn't waste our time with them' and proceed to encourage him to leave them. To their shock, Kuroko actually listened to him without another question, and went away.

Hanamiya has Kuroko full on his grasp.

* * *

><p>"Hanamiya-san..." Kuroko blushed when Hanamiya placed two fingers on his chin, tilting his head to face Hanamiya. He was confused why his captain insisted that he and Kuroko need some bonding time – after their encounter with Generation of Miracles – and that they obviously <em>don't need the lingering ears of their teammates. <em>Which is why they were alone on a park, away from their school and their usual meeting place.

Kuroko was shot his captain questioning look when they turn their back from his former teammates, with Hanamiya's hand uncharacteristically tightened on his shoulder as the taller male led them away. He didn't voice it out however, as he know his captain would eventually inform them.

"_We need to get Tetsuya out of here,"_ Was what he ordered them as his face darkened.

He was also confused as to why his captain was staring at him intensely, his face getting closer to Kuroko's as moment passed_._

Kuroko blushed deeper as he realized what _that_ look meant, and unconsciously closed his eyes.

There was a sigh, and he peeked through his eyelashes as he saw Hanamiya retreated and moved away from him to rub his temple, obviously distressed.

Hanamiya glanced at the teal-head and noticed something on those blue orbs before it was back to his usual deadpan expression. _Was it disappointment he saw?_

"They wanted to take you away from me," Hanamiya started, ignoring the way he said it possessively. It was true after all, he _had_ something for the teal-head, he just doesn't know what it was. "That Akashi guy, he seemed dangerous..." His voice comes as a whisper, although his companion could hear it clearly.

He glanced at Kuroko, amused that the shorter male doesn't understand what he meant. It was alright, he doesn't need to know.

Hanamiya stared at Kuroko with new found resolve. Fighting his temptation, Hanamiya gave a quick peck on his cheek. Enjoying the way Kuroko's face heat up with a smirk. The teal-head was too adorable, even though he was trying to keep his cool by the way he tried to keep his face blank, he couldn't deny the blood that's rushing up to his cheek.

This was the first time he saw such a sight from their abnormally calm phantom. He couldn't just resist it.

Leaning his face closer to Kuroko – and noticing that the smaller male didn't budge, he pressed his lips against Kuroko's. Taking note on how _soft_ it was, he pressed further, tilting his head to the side to allow more access as he heard a faint gasp from Kuroko. Hanamiya closed their distance, hand sneaked at the base of Kuroko's neck, effectively trapping him. Another hand was on Kuroko's waist, making him vulnerable to his captain.

Kuroko gave up, realizing he cannot escape his captain's larger and stronger arms. He couldn't say he disliked it, it was pleasant. The way his heart hammered to his chest, the way his stomach fluttered like butterflies...

Hanamiya stopped slowly, letting Kuroko grasp the precious air he didn't know he was holding. He wiped the trail of saliva from Kuroko's lips with his thumb gently, enjoying the glazed orbs that was trying to focus on him, face flushed bright red.

He didn't know how long he's been holding it in, but he was glad he made his first move nonetheless. It would help him ensure that Kuroko knows his place between their circle. He knew it was a dirty move but he couldn't help it, he has been holding it since Kuroko signed up on their basketball team. He wouldn't let what happened with Generation of Miracles to happen again.

Kuroko certainly had the potential, they could develop his skill while he was here.

And show _them_ what they have been missing out.

Too bad he didn't want to share.


	3. III

Guys! you're the best! after seeing your reviews I was like(HORY SHEET guys! to receive this much on short amount of time T_T I'm happy!) "well, I guess I'll make this into multi chapter story,".

An: take note that Kuroko didn't know their dirty plays when he's on the bench. I didn't expect this to turn into KuroiHana (lol, I love that name, of course Kuroko is the Uke... jk jk) OR made this into Multichapter... I have no real solid plot, so don't expect me to update... faster. (and I have loads of homework to, damn school) **The whole school will be junior high.**

**warning: Unbeta-ed... to lazy to read it again and again.**

* * *

><p>Kuroko was glad when he decide he would transfer to Kirisaki Daiichi. They weren't as bad as people make them to be. In fact, they were quite caring if you don't touch their dark side. Few people were too brave-or stupid- to insult Hanamiya's eyebrow, sure it was weird but, you won't know someone based on their appearance.<p>

They treated him like he was some sort of kitten*-it annoyed him to no end but he didn't make any move to deny it either-, they needed him, they're unlike people who only value individual plays... _unlike them._

_**Yes, the people that threw you away...**_

_**Don't they realize that you're a wonderful person?**_

_**Of course they didn't,**_

_**They were spoiled brats who didn't appreciate effort**,**_

_**Don't you think so, Tetsuya?**_

His mind suddenly drifted to the time when Hanamiya kissed him. It was just innocent little peck but it means so much to him, it's like he was born to be Hanamiya's. Of course as ordered by Hanamiya, he would never show that side of him to anyone except Hanamiya himself. He didn't mind it, however, he was still curious as to why the genius captain refrained him to show any sort of emotion if he was in public... did he just detect... jealousy? _No, that's just ridiculous. Beside's it's just out of character of him._

Now that he think of it, his captain suddenly... what's the word of it? Clingy? Possessive?

"Nah," Yeah right, it's just his imagination... right?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he could kick that hard," Akashi exclaimed, rubbing the spot where Kuroko kicked him. He have to admit that his kick were quite painful.<p>

"Yeah! And did you see the way Akashicchi flying-! Ouch! What was that for Aominecchi?" Aomine had smacked Kise's head when he felt murderous aura oozing from the said captain. He honestly did not want to be the receiving end of Akashi's wrath.

"Shh! Can't you read the damn atmosphere?!" he hissed, glancing at the redhead to make sure he didn't glare at them.

"What was that, Daiki?" Akashi inquired, looking at calm and impassive but to the Generation of Miracles, it was the look that he send to promise painfully slow death.

"No! Nothing!" Aomine shouted.

"Good." Akashi sighed, his mind were not on his comrades right now but to a certain Phantom player of them.

_He dared to betray us..._ he thought, deciding it was Tetsuya's fault that Hanamiya managed to control him. He remembered saying that Tetsuya's style of playing only belong to Generation of Miracles and not towards anyone, _especially Kirisaki Daiichi._ He was sure that their Devil captain -he's not one to talk, though- were brainwashing _their_ Tetsuya. _Yes, that has to be it. _Moreover, he was the first person to be the receiving end of Tetsuya's anger, much to his surprise.

"...So how does Hanamiya managed to pull it off?" he though aloud. Deep in his though, he didn't notice several pair of eyes staring on him, waiting the redhead to explain what was bothering him.

"What do you mean, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara -for once didn't munch on his snack- questioned lazily, face impassive but one could detect the strange glint on his eyes.

"Don't you find it strange that Tetsuya acted like he was Hanamiya's guard dog?" Akashi exclaimed, implying the time Kuroko interfere him from finishing his deed. He also found it strange that he wasn't be able to see what will happen afterwards, and he have Emperor eye for a reason, so why... now of all times, he can't _see _him?***

"Akashi-kun!" Feminine voice shouted before a crash could be heard at the front door. They winced when Momoi suddenly appeared in front of Akashi to check injuries -she didn't dare to lift his shirt up, she wanted to live longer-, which was only a small scratch on his right cheek.

"Are you alright?!" she was panicking -not for the redhead sake but to the poor soul who dare to oppose him-, someone must have been dead already!

"Calm down, Satsuki, no one died today." Aomine replied when he saw the look on her face.

"Thank God," she sighed in relief. The truth is, no one have said anything about the incident to her, if that would happen... they could imagine her throwing tantrums and chase Kuroko until he would at least explain something to her. _Yeah, that's a bad idea._

"Anyway, I never seen you this week, where were you?" Midorima attempted to change the topic.

"Ah, yes, I've been gathering information on Seirin as Akashi requested," fortunately, it did.

"And?" Akashi, noticing the obvious change of topic, inquired, not so interested on their opponent -they will win anyway-.

"We should watch out for them, they had two transfer student from America..." she explained their potential power, stamina, agility and their unique way of playing.

In all honesty, they didn't care about that right now. What they cared about is the new _Kuroko Tetsuya._

_What the hell happened, Tetsu?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Kirisaki Daiichi gym, the basketball club were doing their usual practice; ran laps, shooting practice and many more.<p>

Overall, it's quite normal day for them before their captain gathered them.

"I've seen some of you slacking practice," he began, his object of irritation gulped nervously.

"So, if you're slacking off, please raise your hand," he was even more annoyed when none of them raised their hands. Frustrated, he announce "Fine! All of you, your training menu is doubled," when he heard groans and protest, he sighed, "Fine, I'll let you off this time," he grumbled, rubbing his temple to show that he had no intention to deal with them. However, when he heard a sigh of relief came from the back row, he smirked.

"You there!" he shouted, pointing his finger at the 'Baldie'-he didn't bother to remember their name-. "Your training menu is tripled, and help the manager for a month," Hanamiya stated. "But I-!"

"Denial leads to dart practice." He smirked evilly. To everyone in the club, they knew all to well what 'Dart practice', they have to stand in the middle of the gym, while their teammates have to throw ball at them, no dodging, either. It's a lose-lose situation.

"Yes," the 'Baldie' muttered dejectedly before walking to the school field.

Kuroko pitied the teen, he know how harsh their practice, twice as hard as Teikou's-since everyone's too strong, they didn't need unnecessary waste of energy- practice, even.

"Hanamiya-san," Kuroko had hard time keeping his poker face on, he was still embarrassed at that _incident._

"What is it, Tetsuya?" He responded, a small smirk ghosted it's way to his lips, knowing exactly what Kuroko was thinking. Some eavesdroppers widen their eyes _they're already on first name basis?_

"Aren't you a little bit harsh on him?" he spoke slowly, worry etching on his face as he observed the poor teen running laps outside the school.

"That's what he get for breaking the rules," He already know where this conversation would lead. "Why are you so worried about him anyway?" he inquired, he already known his answer.

"Could you please reduce his punishment? He may have his own reason," Kuroko reasoned, turning around to stare at Hanamiya. Of course the shorter teen would pity him, their training is as hard as military level and to be tripled... _that guy could die if I keep this up._ He stared at Kuroko for a while, _and Tetsuya would definitely upset if that were bound to happen.  
><em>

He only realized Kuroko's eye seem to get bigger the longer he thought about how Kuroko would hate him.

_Crap._ Hanamiya couldn't resist that pleading-watery (to him, at least) eyes, _to have you stare at anyone like that could make people instantly obey you, you know?_

Instead of doing something inappropriate at school, he decided against it, resulting him to sigh once again -how many times had he been doing it? he had no idea-.

"Fine," he turned to the school field, "Hey! Baldie!" he shouted, motioning for him to come to the gym.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"T-Takezuchi Makoto..." he replied hesitantly, afraid that he had done something wrong.

"Your punishment has been reduced by half," The captain informed much to his surprise.

"R-really? Thank you!" Makoto bowed.

"Nah, thank this guy," Hanamiya patted Kuroko's shoulder.

"Thank you!" he bowed once again, grateful that someone cared for him.

"Don't mention it," Kuroko offered one of his small, polite smile.

The threesome didn't notice the entire gym had been silent and watching the exchange with slight awe (to Kuroko) and fear. They didn't know their ruthless captain would _obey _someone.

Hanamiya, noticing the lack of noise, turned, "Do you want your training menu to be tripled too?" he asked with an innocent, sickening smile.

The shook their head abruptly, before turning to their previous activity, still wondering how the hell the weakest player on their club managed to make their captain to listen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: What to do with sleeping Akashi<strong>

"Guys, do you think we should wake him up?" Kise asked, unsure.

"Nah, let him be," Aomine grumbled, before an idea struck him.

"Aomine, whatever was on your mind, don't you dare do it." Midorima threatened.

He thought about it for a few moments, Before he pulled out colorful permanent marker, he grinned evilly.

"Ahomine, stop it." Midorima warned as he began to test his luck by drawing whiskers on either side of Akashi's cheeks. When he was sure the redhead didn't move, he goes all out, his life be damned, this is one of a million chance to make fun of Akashi.

In the end, he managed to draw mutated kitten with wide pink eye, a fake eye patch on his left eye, black bushy beard, Hitler's mustache, clown lips with a vampire fangs and finishing touch by drawing a straight red line on his glabella (the space between eyebrows).

He looked downright _horrible._

"Pfft!" Tears were flowing out from both Kise and Aomine's eyes.

"Oh my god! Let me take a picture!" Kise exclaimed, with Aomine following soon after. Midorima, already sensing the hell that await's them, decided to fled from the crime scene, he wanted to live longer.

The moment their phone flashed, Akashi eyes snapped open.

"What are you two doing?"

They gulped.

When Akashi didn't receive his answer, he stood up, go to the bathroom and looked at his reflection.

No one ever heard from Aomine and Kise ever since.

* * *

><p>Edit, January 15th: I've added Omake... (oMG I'm a failure)<p>

AN: I know this is kinda slow but I don't want to rush things either.

*because he's cute, that's why.

** I remember the GoM said that 'no matter how hard you practice, only the given (talented) will win' or something along those line.

*** he means he can't no longer see him like the way he used to.

I should have working on my homework and my other fic... instead of doing that, I've only write this! Ain't I horrible excuse of an Author?!

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Reviews are greatly appreciated! *bows* thank you for reading!


	4. IV

_**EDIT; changed few things and fixed some rushed issues. January 16th I may not be able to update for a few days because of dreaded place called school. Added more detail on that feeding scene**_

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEW, FAVORITES, AND ALERT GUYS!

AN: Guys, please bear with the amount of Kirisaki Daiichi in this chapter T_T

* * *

><p>Practice was over, Kuroko had been tasked to help the manager for the day –it's just small chores-. He was about to put the used basketball away when he heard someone called him. He turned around expecting it to be his Captain, but to his disappointment, it was Kazuya who called him.<p>

"Tetsuya!" Lavender mop of hair could be seen sauntered over to Kuroko, dodging people as he made his way and slinging his arm playfully around the teal-head shoulder.

"What is it Kazuya-san?" Kuroko raised questioning eyebrow.

"Since we left early, why don't we hang out at the newly built Maji Burger?" He leaned closer towards Kuroko's face, blowing bubble gum as he did so. Kuroko seemed uncomfortable at that but didn't shrug him off.

"I'm sorry but-" he was about to reject his offer but the teen beat him to it.

"I heard that place has the best vanilla milkshake in town," he grinned when Kuroko widen his eyes, sparkling. He didn't know how Kazuya knew his love of Vanilla but he wouldn't reject any offering with the word Vanilla in it.

"Okay."

_Woah... that was fast. I never thought he loved vanilla _that_ much._

"Heh, let's go, I don't want to stand outside you know," unknown to them, a certain captain had heard their exchange, wondering where his two regulars head off to.

_Where are you going to, Tetsuya?_

"Wait, you two!" He shouted to the pair that had been sneaking toward the gym entrance. "Where do you think you're going?" he stormed towards them.

"Ah, crap, I don't know he heard that..." Kazuya grumbled, disappointed that he's been caught. _A__t least I've confirmed my suspicion._

In all honestly, every regular were suspicious of their captain and Phantom player ever since both of them came back from their _meeting_ with Generation of Miracles with the former looked strangely pleased and the latter looked pissed.

"And Tetsuya, wasn't it your turn to help the manager?" Hanamiya reasoned, frowning slightly. Kazuya swore he could heard a tiny hint of _affection _in his voice.

_Is that... Jealousy? _Kazuya narrowed his eyes –not that they could see it-.

Kuroko frowned –which looked like a pout to Hanamiya-, "Besides, it's Makoto-san-" Hanamiya's left eyebrow twitched, he called that Baldie -who the teal-head barely know- with his given name but called him -Hanamiya- by his last name. Hell, Tetsuya seemed to call everyone with their given name besides _him._ Was he's just a stranger to Tetsuya? It's not fair.

"-whose on duty today." He deadpanned.

"Yeah, let him relax for a while, Coach," Kazuya insisted, accompanied by Kuroko's puppy-dog eyes –to Hanamiya anyway-.

Hanamiya sighed; they could be too stubborn sometimes.

"Fine, but bring the other regular as well, I don't want to hear their whining later," it was obviously a lie; he just wanted a reason to be with Tetsuya. Somehow Kuroko had the aura to make people comfortable with him, just like what they needed.

* * *

><p>-Timeskip—<p>

* * *

><p>"Coach, Me and Tatsuya are going to Maji Burger," Kagami informed as he slung his bag over his shoulder.<p>

"Wait! I will go too!" Izuki and Koganei exclaimed before hurrying over towards Black and Red duo. "Me too!" Others soon followed their senior example.

"It can't be helped," she sighed, "Since everyone wanted to go, why don't we all go as well?"

* * *

><p>"Woah, is this how Japanese run their business?" Kagami muttered, awed by the way those waiter cheerfully greeted them.<p>

"Yeah," Hyuuga said; embarrassed that Kagami kept asking ridiculous things.

After they ordered tons of burger –on Kagami's part-, they immediately picked the farthest table at the corner, away from other people.

"Hey, Coach," Tatsuya called, on which the brunette looked up to.

"I heard we're against Kirisaki Daiichi on next match," the moment the word Kirisaki Daiichi left his mouth, the whole table stiffened –minus Kagami who only looked at them curiously, wondering what's so special about this Kirisaki Daiichi-.

"And?" The redhead questioned, he doesn't really interested on any of their opponent as of now.

"Right, you guys just transferred from America," Koganei mused.

Hyuuga gulped before setting down the coke. He said "... Kirisaki Daiichi was... a violent team." Hyuuga hissed; memory of Kiyoshi surfaced, beaten by _them._

"Let me explain, Hyuuga," the brunette offered, seeing Hyuuga's grip on his glass tighten.

Riko explained how their second year have taken over the basketball club since Hanamiya became the captain, how they resulted to rough and foul plays, every other school who were against Kirisaki Daiichi always had injuries on their ace or captain. Including Kiyoshi Teppei.

"However, their foul plays suddenly reduced seventy percent for the last month," she informed, much to everyone's surprise.

Hyuuga perked up, Kirisaki Daiichi had reduced their foul play _that_ much? Must be a joke.

"Yeah, I heard they have transfer student from _Teikou_," Tatsuya said.

Silence.

"What?! That _Teikou_?!" Everyone exclaimed, Hyuuga being the loudest, just have to bring attention towards their table. The staff gave them dissaproving looks.

Mitobe patted Koganei's shoulder, hinting he wanted to say something. "Even without dirty plays, Kirisaki Daiichi would make it," Koganei translated, pausing to let Mitobe explain more things to him, "And Hanamiya's the strategist," he finished, still confused.

"And with the addition of Teikou transfer student, they probably would make it as the top dog," Hyuuga continued, doesn't really explain how they managed to win. He recalled Hanamiya said he doesn't really interested on victory so why...?

"As long as we beat them, it's not a problem, right?" Kagami commented, munching on his nineteenth burger.

"You're so simple minded, Kagami," their coach couldn't help but sigh, maybe he needed some brain training as well.

"Anyway, you still need to be carefull around them, you don't know what their captain planned," Riko warned them, she didn't want to repeat the last year incident like Kiyoshi.

Tatsuya, who had been staring at the windows turned back at them, "Say, by any chance, does this Kirisaki Daiichi wear black and teal jersey?" he asked out of blue.

"Yeah." Koganei replied absentmindedly.

"Then, isn't _that_ Kirisaki Daiichi?" he directed his gaze toward group of five teen ordering at the counter.

They followed his gaze, and it was indeed Kirisaki Daiichi.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back to Kirisaki-<strong>

"What would you like to order, Tetsuya?" Hanamiya asked as he read the menu.

"Vanilla Milkshake," he paused, "Extra large serving," he added. Honestly, nothing seems to interest him.

"Is that what you always ordered?" Kentaro asked, he raised Kuroko's wrist to his eye level, before squeezing it.

"You need to eat more if you want to stay on basketball club." He released Kuroko's wrist, _this boy needs more nutrients... or calories._ He wondered how Kuroko managed to stay at basketball for three years worth of _Milkshake._

It seems like the other regulars were thinking the same as they were staring at his figure from head to toe.

"Milkshake is not the only thing I consumed," Kuroko deadpanned, already knowing what the taller teen thinking.

_Of course._

After ordering large serving of burger, they moved to the other side, opposite of the table Seirin currently occupied.

Hanamiya looked over at Kuroko –who were sipping his milkshake silently- and back at his burgers then to Kuroko's lips and then to his burger, he bought more burger than his usual serving and he figured he'll give it to Kuroko. He thrust the burger towards Kuroko, who looked at it distastefully.

"I don't want to eat burger," he refused. Hanamiya realized that _his_ Tetsuya would refuse everything if he didn't force him. A smirk appeared on his face, _if he didn't want to eat this, I'll force him to. _When Kuroko saw that look, he tried to shrink as much as possible when everyone has stopped eating and were staring at them.

"What will you choose? You eat this yourself or I'll force you." He threatened, bringing the burger closer to Kuroko's face.

"I don't wanna..." He whined.

"Eat."

"But-"

"Eat."

"No." Kuroko deadpanned, _it's just Hanamiya-san he wouldn't force anything to me, right?_, obviously disliking the way Hanamiya keep forcing him to eat that junk food.

Hanamiya rubbed his temple, Kuroko could be so damn stubborn. "Fine, oi Kazuya, switch seat with me," he demanded, pissed.

Kazuya, who were sitting on Kuroko's right obeyed. Hanamiya switch seat with him swiftly, unwrap the burger, swung his arm over Kuroko's shoulder before his hand made it's way Kuroko's face, using his finger to put pressure on Kuroko's cheeks to make him open his mouth. When the teal-head didn't bulge, he added more pressure before a soft yet silent moan escaped those pouty (the black haired captain held back a groan when he saw... _that_) lips, there's a tint of pink on his cheek when he realized what sort of embarrassing sound he made. Kuroko opened his mouth, albeit unwillingly, he accepted the offered burger, chewing it slowly before gulping it.

Hanamiya, satisfied with his work was about to release his grip from Kuroko's abused cheek before he realized, _this is one of a million chance! Don't waste it!_ He agreed with the devil who were whispering abruptly on his ear.

Kuroko frowned, the captain has been staring at him for a while now and he didn't even release his grip from his cheek, only loosening it when he was chewing. _There must be some suspicious thing happening here. _Kuroko though.

The remaining member of Kirisaki Daiichi could only watch the scene in front of them, mouth agape. _Is this their relationship?! _

They looked at each other before nodding. _Yep, they're dating.*_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Seirin's table –who had been witnessing the exchange for a while- had same reaction as the remaining member of Kirisaki.<p>

"Oi, oi, no matter how you look at it, it looks like mother feeding their kids!" Kagami snickered, _this is the same Kirisaki Daiichi they talk about before? _

"I never knew Hanamiya had that side," Izuki had his eyes wide open, shocked.

Hyuuga, who had been holding his anger for awhile smacked his hand against the table, startling the whole cafe, standing up before he stormed over _their table._

Instantly, he gripped Hanamiya's collar before forcing him to stand up. He would avange Kiyoshi, there's no way he would let this bastard go without getting a beating.

"You bastard, now we're outside the court, I could do whatever the hell I wanted to you," he hissed, raising his other hand to punch him. Before his knuckle meets that annoying smug face, it stopped, _someone stopped him_.

"Please refrain from doing violence here, if you want to fight, please do it outside," his voice betrayed the calm and composed expression he wore, he tighten his grip which made Hyuuga flinched. This kid sure has one hell of a grip.

_Who is this guy?_

* * *

><p><em>END<em>

* * *

><p>An: sorry guys, I have to end it here, otherwise It'll be updated later...<p>

*This is just their assumption.

Beside's Kuroko didn't want to use violence in a cefe, did he?

GUYZ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND ALERT! READING YOUR REVIEW ALWAYS MADE ME GIGGLE! REVIEW ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, HERE'S SOME FANSERVICE if you squint.


	5. V

AN: Sorry guys for the late update. Thank you to all of you who Review, Favorite, Alert (and to the silent reader as well ;) ) my story!

* * *

><p>"Please refrain from doing violence here, if you want to fight, please do it outside," his voice betrayed the calm and composed expression he wore, he tighten his grip which made Hyuuga flinched. This kid sure has one hell of a grip.<p>

_Who is this guy?_

Kagami stared at the seemingly weak teen with a slight awe and new-found respect that this little guy wasn't afraid to interfere with Hyuuga –Kagami had no idea at all-.

Hyuuga winced as Kuroko tighten his grip warningly before releasing his grip completely from Hyuuga.

"It seems that we're attracting attention," he said calmly, motioning to the crowd outside the window and the ones at the cafe. "Please sit down, I don't want to get kicked out," he deadpanned, as though it was the most obvious things in the world.

The other reluctantly obeyed while Seirin were contemplating whether or not to comply with the teal-head, Seirin don't know what they would do, Kuroko looked quite innocent to be part of Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" Kuroko raised his eyebrow when none of the Seirin member made a move to sit down with them.

Himuro decided he could comply with this strange kid, he calmly sat down, followed by Kagami then the rest of Seirin team.

Silence.

No one made an attempt to start a conversation as the atmosphere gets thicker and suffocating as exchange of glare from Seirin part and sly grin from Kirisaki Daiichi's side didn't made the mood any better.

Himuro, not affected by the tense silence, turned to Kuroko before he introduced himself, "Hello, My name's Himuro Tatsuya," he offered his hand for handshake on which the teal-head accepted.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," a blank stare rewarded his warm smile.

"I never seen you on any match before, how long have you've been playing basketball?" there was underlining statement of 'you didn't look like the type to play basketball' which were shrugged off by the teal-head.

"I've played in matches, for the last month," he answered while he sipped his extra-large serving of milkshake.

"Oh, so you're a newbie?" Izuki, for the first time joined the conversation as he felt the tension dissipated.

"No." He replied curtly, he doesn't mention anything about him being a transfer student –he was sure that the rumor about the Phantom Sixth Man, who mysteriously disappeared, had traveled—from Teikou.

Riko, being the curious one asked out of blue, "Can you take off your shirt?" the brunette asked seriously.

Hanamiya chocked on his burger, which didn't go unnoticed by Kuroko –and everyone else-. Kuroko rubbed his back while offering his milkshake which Hanamiya accepted, relieved. When his cough dissipated, he glared at Riko "Someone would actually think you're pervert," Koganei exclaimed, sweat dropping at their coach antics.

"Ah, sorry, I was just curious..." Riko smiled sheepishly, cursing her curious nature.

"It's okay," he said, taking his milkshake back from Hanamiya before he sipped it.

Silence regained their table as everyone seemed to observe each other movement, memorizing it for future purpose. He have seen the other member of Seirin potential power by going to their matches several times, so he moved to the two remaining member –the transfer students—of Seirin

Kuroko observed both of them, analyzing their potential power, starting from Kagami; he seemed like the one to act before thinking, hotheaded, and maybe value individual play than team play, although the redhead would surely progress as time went slowly. Moreover, the redhead were oozing off confidence, like the one Generation of Miracles gave off. _He might be a problem to us..._

He moved on to Himuro, he's the cool and collected with slightly mature personality (by the way the black haired male didn't affected by the obvious rivalry between Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi, Kuroko could see that Himuro was the one who would plan everything beforehand), not to mention mysterious. Kuroko obviously impressed by Himuro, not just his personality but being capable to hide emotion (poker face) from him. _This guy might be dangerous._

"_Believe the time... is always forever  
>And I always be here<br>Believe it 'till the end..."_

Their thought were interrupted when Kuroko pulled his cellphone out, read the message, "Ah, I'm sorry, it seems like I have to go," he looked at Hanamiya, silently asking permission and make sure his captain won't do _anything_.

"You may go," Hanamiya answered while waving Kuroko's concern.

"Okay," he left.

Silence. Hanamiya smirked.

The idea of being left alone with Kirisaki Daiichi made Seirin (minus Tatsuya) uneasy, there's something fishy about the way Hanamiya smirk.

"Just because our rough play reduced," he states, enjoying every last drop of their reaction, he would like to broke this team so bad that he start scheming plot to destroy them oh-so slowly.

"Doesn't mean we'll lose," of course he just said that to taunt them to try harder. Honestly, he didn't care about losing or winning. What he cares about is his _masterpiece. _The harder the prey struggles, the deeper they went on their trap.

"Let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer," he scoffed, about to leave before Hyuuga's voice stopped him.

"And we're not going to lose without a fight," there was hint of pride –probably because he gained to strong individuals—in his voice. Hanamiya didn't bother to hide his sly grin anymore.

_I can't wait._

* * *

><p>Kuroko stopped at Armaioli's shop. He was tasked to get some package, and deliver it to the costumer, no further information beside the costumer address listed at the short message.<p>

Kuroko had been standing at the front table for awhile, calling at the manager who was busy reading magazine with a headphone. His lack of presence has been getting into him.

"Ano... excuse me," he tried again, annoyance clear in his eyes. The manager didn't even made a move to shift in his position. He decided that he would take the magazine away. In which he did.

"Hey!... oh," he abruptly stood up, analyzing the teen –no more then fifteen, he guessed—in front of him.  
>"Welcome to Armioli, is there something you needed, boy?" the man asked.<p>

"Yes, I need package 'CL1A12I0'," he states, his company –which he work part-timing—for some reason always make sure that their package always had some sort trading code –he wonders if everyone in that company was paranoid-.

The manager looked over Kuroko one more time before he bend down into the lower shelf at his back.

"Are you sure you could deliver this? It's quite heavy," he said as he put cello case on the counter. Kuroko widen his eye's (just barely), he knew that his company were full of weird people but not to this extent! (he had long learned whatever the case/cover for any package has entirely _different_ things stored in them).

"Thank you..." he mumbled, taking the cello case and he almost cringed at the heaviness. Kuroko then bid goodbye to the worried manager and head off to his destination.

* * *

><p>-Timeskip-<p>

Kuroko had deliver the 'package' to the costumer in _Akita, _he left the package at the front door, and a note saying 'Thank you for using our service.' With white dragon insignia as the watermark. Honestly, he would never comprehend why people buy such thing. _Their costumer just getting weirder and weirder._

Now when he think about it, why did he accepted the job in the first place? Oh yeah, because the payment were good enough to make him able to live for a year. Besides, the company needed someone 'with a lack of presence' to do the delivery, for that matter, he absolutely had no idea why they choose him. On the bright side, his 'job' never interfered with his school life for as long as he could remember.

* * *

><p>AN: wait... wait what? Kuroko had JOB?!<p>

Kudos to any of you who could guess Kuroko's job and the trading code!

Seriously, who support Kuroko's life? Him? His parents? That's what I think when I read wikia that Teikou and Kirisaki Daiichi is the fanciest school out there. So how does Kuroko able to pay his tuition off? And BAM! I whink I've found how this story would go (with the second genre as mystery, I definetly would have fun with this)

EVERY REVIEW ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! :D THANK YOU FOR READING!


	6. VI

_Piano..._

_A haunting piece of music were playing at the background as I opened my eyes and I stare around, there's only moonlit sky and lanterns towards a grand piano. _

_I squinted my eyes to see that the piano is playing by itself, I cannot see beyond this point as I slowly wrapped by the cold embrace of darkness. I blacked out._

_The moment I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of a young-man who were playing the piano, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. The song whom he played was somber and depressing, I don't know why but I felt sense of familiarity when the young man opened his eyes and stared at me._

_I gasped. His eyes were the most beautiful sunset colored eyes, his sharp gaze reminded me of a lion._

_Unconsciously__, I approached him._

_I went to caress his face, however, before I could connect my fingers on those porcelain cheek, he collapsed, blood leaking from every part of his face and then from his body._

_I gazed around, blood were everywhere._

_That's when I realized the wetness and warm liquid on my finger._

_It was covered in blood._

_I screamed. Clutching my head as voices of people I _know_ invaded my mind. Mumble of curses and the dreaded word of 'monster' piercing my skin in the most torturous way._

"_You monster!" voice of his captain made him snap at the direction he though the voice came from. _

_**No... I'm not...! **__I tried to deny the scorching ace on my heart as Hanamiya-san pierced a sword on my chest._

* * *

><p>Kuroko opened his eyes abruptly, sat up and stare at his own reflection on the large mirror in front of him. His eyes were wide as saucers, body covered in sweat as he tried to calm his heartbeat. Realizing that he's still on his bedroom, the teal-head sighed in relief before he covered his eyes with his hands.<p>

_It was just a dream..._

He knew he could not sleep after this. Instead of wasting his time on the bed to try to sleep, he decided he would do some morning jog to shake off the anxiety that were starting to build on his chest.

He glanced the clock at the living room before he headed out, it's still 4.30 am and he have a lot of time to waste.

As he started jogging, he couldn't help but though about his dream. He met a man whose playing a piano, he has the most beautiful orange eyes, he died before him, then the unexpected thing happened, Hanamiya killed him. It's just doesn't make sense...

"Wof!" a tiny bark stopped him on his track. Was he crazy enough to hear a dog?

"Wof!" nope, he wasn't crazy. He glanced back and sure, there was a small puppy (Siberian Husky, he noted) trailed behind him. He could actually see it's bone as it walked up to him. _Poor puppy._

Obviously, he couldn't leave the puppy alone in that pitiful state, -being a softie he was, he decided that he would take this puppy in-, he bend down and pick the puppy up and boy, the puppy was lighter than it looks. He grimaced when all he could feel was bone beneath it's skin.

* * *

><p>-Timeskip—<p>

* * *

><p>People stared at him –which they normally didn't do—as he passed the school gate, with a dog barking happily—as if it was greeting anyone who passed him- at the top of his head, he wore a mask of indifference when he entered the school gym.<p>

They usually held meeting every morning so it wasn't a rare sight to unable to detect certain Phantom member until he spoke to you. However, today was different, they noticed him straight away and had been staring at _him _for a while.

"Is there something on my face?" Kuroko asked bluntly when he felt their eyes bore onto him.

"The question is, what's on your head?" Hiroshi asked while he pointed Kuroko's head.

"Oh, this?" he glanced up to met the puppy's eye before he answered absentmindedly, "It's a dog," he deadpanned. They groaned.

_We _know _that!_

They should've learned long ago to ask Kuroko something _specific, _not that Kuroko would misunderstands it but he could make you crazy with the most obvious answer, ever.

"Then why did you bring it _here?_" this time, it was Kazuya who questioned, he wouldn't know whether the captain would accepted it or not.

"It would not leave me alone," he states, removing the Siberian Husky from his head and put it on the gym floor. He motioned the dog to stay at it's place in which it obeyed. Kuroko take steps backward to make sure the puppy didn't follow him. When he was sure it didn't follow him, he turned his back and walk away, that's when the puppy silently trailed behind him. Kuroko stopped on his track otherwise didn't turn his back to check on it, the puppy followed suit.

The rest of the team sweatdropped when the puppy followed Kuroko every time he moved away.

"See?" he beckoned it to come closer, picked it up and placed it on top of his head.

_Why would you put _that _on your head?_

"It seems like 'puppy's' favorite spot is on my head," the teal-head answered their unasked question.

_Stop reading our mind!_

"I didn't read mind, your face are easy to read," the way he state that makes them realized he's Kuroko Tetsuya for nothing.

"Anyway, have you name it?" Jirou asked, obviously liking the cute siberian husky.

"I was planning to name it 'puppy'," a blank stare.

_You have no naming sense at all!_

"How about Kuroshi*?" someone states.

"Seriously, who want to name their dog 'Kill'? (Koroshi)**," Kentaro grumbled. The second stringers seems to dislike Kuroko, he overheard them talking outside the gym a month ago, "_He's low on stamina, couldn't dribble nor shoot, so how does he managed to make it as the regular?_" there was hint of jealousy as they kept talking about Kuroko behind his back, one of these days, they will surely take back whatever they've said.

"Me," some random teammates piqued out somewhere along the conversation, followed by a round of laughter.

"What's happening here?" Suddenly, there was their coach few steps away from them, he looked _pissed. Uh-oh. _Whoever made the captain pissed were certainly stupid enough to touch his _dark_ side.

"We were talking on what name suited the dog," Kazuya answered, his lack of fear made the other member relieved, just slightly.

"We have last minute notice of practice match and all of you were wasting your time on a _dog?_" he asked slowly, not completely comprehend the situation.

"Well, it was your fault for not telling us sooner," Hiroshi grumbled.

"Since we didn't prepared anything, I'll send the second stringer and two regulars," he sighed, knowing no one –the regulars— wanted to comply with him.

"I'll go," two hands were raised up, one was Tetsuya's and the second one was Kentaro's. They stared at each other for a while before nodding to their captain.

Kentaro was glad Kuroko decided to join his _plan –_that is to make the second stringer eat their words_-._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Timeskip—

* * *

><p>The trip to Shinkyou academy had no impression towards Kirisaki Daiichi's second stringer and the regulars, nothing special gained their attention towards the rumored school. They just want to get over this soon.<p>

"By the way, Tetsuya, why did you bring it here?" Hanamiya inquired, as if he just noticed the presence of siberian husky on top of Kuroko's head.

"It wouldn't leave me alone," he stated as he started to play with it's paw to get rid of boredom.

Silence.

Hanamiya left it be, he didn't want to think anything as of now, last minute notice really pissed him off.

As expected, none of the players seems to interest him, they were just a bunch of cocky bastard that looked down on them, especially to Kuroko -they deem him to be weak enough that they didn't guard him- that was absolutely a bad idea, as the Phantom kept stealing the ball and passed it on his teammates without holding it less than a second.

They just relied on the exchange student from Senegal.

_What a pity. _Hanamiya scoffed at the score; 98-40 on Kirisaki Daiichi's favor, _that's what you get for looking down on my Tetsuya._

* * *

><p>-Timeskip—<p>

* * *

><p>Hanamiya slumped on the park bench as he felt the exhaustion caught up with him. Kuroko silently sat beside him, observing the taller male as he usually did.<p>

"What is it?" he drawled.

"I though you were mad at me," Kuroko states, _always to the point, huh?_

"No, I'm not, I'm just tired thinking of a plan against Seirin," obviously the so-called plan was to break them slowly, but Kuroko didn't need to know that. A little detail won't hurt, right?

Tetsuya nodded, he seemed like he was thinking something.

"It's okay to ask for my assistance if you need it," he said softly, by assistance, Kuroko mean something to ease the taller teen stress-His captain was so secretive-. Hanamiya caught on, he smirked, he would tease Kuroko once in a while.

"Are you sure?" there was a sly grin adorned his face.

Confused, Kuroko though his statement over and over again before he come to a conclusion. _Oh... _he blushed.

"I... I- what? No! N-not that kind of assistance!" Kuroko nearly shouted, still blushing. The siberian husky propped it's head, confused why his master aura seemed to change swiftly.

_**You're cute. **_Hanamiya said aloud. Kuroko snapped his head at Hanamiya, mouth agape.

"If you kept open your mouth like that, I might take advantage to that," he smirked when Kuroko snapped his mouth closed.

"... pervert..." Kuroko mumbles.

Hanamiya laughed heartily, which makes Kuroko pinch his cheeks just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, _I'm not dreaming. _Here he was, sitting on a bench with his captain who were laughing his heart out.

Hanamiya wipe the tear off of his eye, still smiling. For once Hanamiya didn't put his usual smug smile but simply being himself. Kuroko though his heart stopped when their eyes locked, no words could describe _that face_ as it came closer with Kuroko's before a warm lips pressed against his own. Kuroko froze, he didn't know how to kiss, so he let his captain lead him.

Hanamiya wrapped his hand on the teal-head waist, bringing their body closer with one of his hand just below Kuroko's head, holding his head firmly as he deepen their kiss, it was slow and held possessiveness on every movement the captain make, Kuroko didn't mind if it was Hanamiya.

When the lack of oxygen seems apparent to both of them, Hanamiya pulled out reluctantly, a string of saliva could be seen before it snapped. He held their face close; his lips were just a centimeter away from Kuroko's. He was sure that the teal head were blushing furiously now. They stayed like that for few more minutes before Hanamiya released his hold on Kuroko.

"Thank's for the assistance, I'll be sure to use it from now on," Kuroko was sure his face had rivaled a tomato right now.

He didn't know whether he should be glad that now Hanamiya would use his assistance or afraid that he would use it whenever he's stressed.

But for now, he was simply glad that Hanamiya's stress were gone.

* * *

><p>AN: ABOUT DAMN TIME! *squeling happily*<p>

Kuroshi = literally mean BlackWhite (hinting Nigou's fur)

Thank you to you guys who Favorited, Alert, Reviewing or simply reading!

REVIEW ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	7. Reason

THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWING, added this story to favorite, Alert or simply reading! Thanks guys!

AN: Shit happens. Don't kill me. Please bear with the amount of drama/shit. This is the third time I'm writing this chapter, this is my biggest failure of a chapter, ever. So pleas guys, tell me if I rushed on some parts, I'm still not satisfied with this chapter (ugh...)... I'm begging you.

Warning: what I wanted to tell you is that the previous six chapter was a mere _preparation; _namely prologue, a long one at that, it explained basic plot for this story, before we move to Hurt/Comfort thingies... =_='' Sorry, I didn't tell you guys before but I wanted to surprise you in a strange way.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, the other must be waiting for us," Hanamiya offered his hand towards Kuroko, which he accepted. Strangely, the captain didn't release his hold on Kuroko's hand, but he didn't question it, already knowing better than to ask unnecessary question towards Hanamiya. Kuroko's smaller hand fits perfectly on Hanamiya's larger ones.<p>

They silently made their way towards the school, neither one of them made attempt to start conversation as they both afraid to broke the comfortable silence between them.

Kuroko kept staring at their joint hands, he was so happy that his captain had made it clear that he _needed _the teal head.

Kuroko's attention shifted to Hanamiya's face as he felt the hold of his hand tighten momentarily before Hanamiya released his hold on Kuroko's hand.

_...Hanamiya-san...?_

Kuroko stared at Hanamiya retreating back. Did he spoke too fast...?

~x0x~

Hanamiya was panicking. Indeed, he was panicking. He didn't mean to take advantage of Kuroko and now the teal head must have hated him. Although he kept holding Kuroko's hand, there was a chance that the Phantom player did _not like it at all._

He knew Kuroko would simply obey him but he no longer needed that kind of submission anymore. He felt that what he earned worth more than what he asked for. He tightened his hold on Kuroko's hand one last time, he honestly didn't want to let go of his hand... yet –before he stepped on schoolyard anyway-, before he let go.

The silent footsteps behind him ceased. He looked back, Kuroko had his head down, shadowing his eyes. _Oh no..._ the teal head must have hated him right now.

Hanamiya turned back, he couldn't bear to see Kuroko like that. He started to walk away, hoping Kuroko would just follow him without questioning everything, failing to notice baby blue eyes staring at his retreating back with shattered hope.

**He held his hope too high.**

* * *

><p>Neither the captain nor the Phantom sixth player talked to each other the next time they met, with both of them thinking the <em>exact same thing, no less.<em>

_**Did he hates me?**_

The other team member sweatdropped, Kuroko and Hanamiya for some reason haven't talked to each other for a while. Even Nigou (that's the name they agreed on) seems confused by their wanted to ask Kuroko, but he probably would stare at you blankly before continue practicing. If they asked Hanamiya about it he would probably said "It's not your business, idiot."

Either way, they wouldn't know the answer if they didn't ask any of them.

"I have to go home early," Kuroko states before he swung his bag on his shoulder and proceed to walk away, he didn't bother to wait their response and walked away. They were half-expecting their captain to stop Kuroko but he didn't. Instead, Hanamiya just looked at the teal head retreating back before he continues to practice without another word.

Kuroko felt bad for lying on his team but if he cried there they would get suspicious. So, he decided to _ran away_, clear his mind and go home. He felt hot liquid slide down his cheek hesitantly before it falls to the ground. _No, he wouldn't cry._

He decided that he would go to arcade to cool his head down, and he would love to vent his frustration out on the games.

He choose the first game to vent out his frustration which is _Time Critics 4*._

Kuroko inserted two coins before he take stance with the gun on his hand. He was focused to shoot the enemies head off. Frequent statement of _head-shot_ were starting to attract attention of fellow gamers who were on the waiting line on the other game. His rapid tapping of his foot on the pedal below made the spectators think if this guy was a robot or something. Not to mention his finger on the trigger which kept shooting at the enemy's head.

The first stage were cleared without much effort. He continues playing. With surrounding crowd cheered everytime he blew someone's head off. Easy task.

* * *

><p>Midorima were having hard time searching for his lucky item (the previous one was gone because of Akashi) around the shopping district. He heard that cancer would meet someone he haven't met for a long time.<p>

The greenhead passed a very crowded game center as they (gamers) kept cheering to the 'game master'**. However, the cheers got louder and louder as he walked away. Curiosity get the better of him so he decided he would take a look. It was difficult to navigate on the sea of human. Eventually he got a good look on the 'godlike player'—at least that what he heard what people around him cheered around him-, and the one he saw was totally unexpected, it was Kuroko.

The Phantom player had his concentration zeroed to the screen, eyes rapidly scanning the potential enemy who take advantage of the darkness around them.

Kuroko was still wearing his Kirisaki Daiichi school uniform, obviously. Midorima narrowed his eyes at that, they were still pissed that the teal head had decided to transfer school, not that they could blame Kuroko, they were at fault to push him on edge –they have long admitted it was their fault not to long after Kuroko's outburst towards Akashi—too.

Roar of crowd brought him back to reality as he stared at the empty space in front of him, _well, he's Kuroko for nothing._ Midorima sweat dropped he knew Kuroko for two years and he still couldn't detect the other's presence.

The green head sighed, well, it looks like we would continue to search for his lucky item.

Midorima stepped out from the game center when a voice greeted him.

"Hello, Midorima-kun," Kuroko stared at him blankly. Midorima almost screamed.

"...Kuroko, can't you greet people normally?" he asked casually not wanting to offend the teal head by screaming 'Ghost!' in front of him.

"I greet people normally." He replied curtly. Midorima noted the calculative blank eyes, as if Kuroko were asking 'what are you doing here?'. Kuroko was not a man of words, he usually states something with eye contact, even Kise understood most of the Phantom player antics.

He remembered the day when they have to explain everything to Aomine ("Then why don't you say so?!" is what Aomine always said to Kuroko, followed by the teal head curt reply of "because you didn't ask," from Kuroko) just to make the Ace to stop interrupting their conversation –usually between Kuroko and Akashi, sometimes Midorima-. Ah, how he missed that day.

"I was going to buy my lucky item, the old one was crushed by Akashi," a slight twitch on his left eyebrow made it clear that the redhead captain was pissed.

They began walking to the convenience store –the one they used to hang out together—while chatting along the way.

"Hmm, I take it that you were left by the others to deal with him," a light chuckle. Midorima have to agree with that, the idiots have left him to deal with their problem with _Akashi._

"I can't help it, none of them bother to came for practice anymore to the point where Akashi punishes us..." he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose at failed attempt to ease the growing headache. _And I have to find them soon or else..._

"Does Akashi-kun's punishment is still as hard as before?" Kuroko asked curiously, forgetting for a moment that they're enemies.

"Harsher," Midorima said sarcastically.

"I'm glad I've transfered school, my coach is nicer," a small smile graced Kuroko's lips for a second before it changed into his usual blank one.

Midorima eyes narrowed, he still felt strong dislike to the particular coach –and captain—of Kirisaki Daiichi, he still couldn't comprehend Kuroko's choice to go to that school, now that he knew the reason; he couldn't blame anyone who choose the same alternative as Kuroko –though he didn't feel the same when Haizaki transferred school, it's the opposite actually, he was quite glad when the bastard have gone off of their life's for good-.

"I'm sorry," Midorima said suddenly, stopping Kuroko from his steps, staring hard at the concrete floor of the sidewalk before he walked again, this time at a slower pace.

"For what?" Kuroko asked as he snapped out from his stupor.

"For pushing you to the edge, _we _didn't mean it,"

_**Of course you/we didn't mean it...**_they both though –in sarcastic way on Kuroko's part-.

"It's okay, it was bound to happen, actually, it's just you guys who just realized it," he said softly as he recall Aomine crying face when he found out he had become a _monster_.

"As people said, _regret comes later..._" he added an after-thought which made Midorima guiltier than ever. The teal head was right, they didn't realized it sooner.

Midorima widened his eyes, _**Kuroko realized this all along? And didn't tell any of us? **_Midorima voiced his though aloud.

"I didn't tell you guys because I don't want you to leave me," he said bitterly, clutching his chest as if he was trying to ease the ache on his heart.

"Then why did you left us?" the green head blurted out.

"It's because..."

* * *

><p>AN: *Time Crisis 4<p>

**They called him game master because he makes the game goddamn easier.

REVIEW ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! THANKS FOR READING GUYS!


	8. Reflection

AN: sorry guys for the late update but here it is!

* * *

><p>"It's because..." Kuroko stared off at the distance, reminiscene of their time together was a painful thing, <em>watching someone you used to know became people that you once knew...<em>

Midorima didn't knew what to say to the teal-head as he never seen Kuroko with such compunction on his expression before, he was tempted to soothe Kuroko when he saw the clear blue eyes changed into glazed dull blue-eyes.

"...Kuroko?" he asked carefully, waving his hand in front of the Phantom's eyes. _Did he was shaken to the point of hallucination?_ He remembered seeing _this_ eyes of Kuroko when he was on the court against Teikou, the green-head though that it was just his imagination seeing Kuroko with such concentration like the one of Zone* but seeing it for the second time outside the court just confirmed his suspicion.

"Kuroko?" he tried again, no response. He raised an eyebrow when the teal-head mumbles something. Curious, he approached Kuroko carefully –as to not startle him—before he bent down to hear him clearly.

"..._my_ _precious..._" was the only word could be heard before Kuroko eyes changed into the normal one, _the lively_ ones.

Midorima trembled slightly, he never heard such possesiveness on the stoic boy voice, ever. Therefore, hearing him saying it could have made Kise faint.

~X~

Kuroko on the other hand had been thinking for a while, was it wrong to left them when they _needed him_ the most?

_**Of course not, you're none other than 'used toy',**__ a chuckle. I honestly could have sworn that this voice belong to _Akashi-kun_ but I can tell this one is different... it was taunting me to... what?_

_I've been hearing this voice for a while..._

_**Obviously, because I am you...**__ the taunting voice went deeper inside of my mind before it went out completely._

"Weird..." he mumbled, _what was that just now?_ Midorima clearly heard Kuroko mumbles, he sighed in relief. _It seems like Kuroko snapped from his stupor. _He was scared that Kuroko would have changed for the worse like certain _someone_. _Thank God he didn't show sign of it._

"What are you thinking? I've been calling at you for a minute," Midorima reasoned when Kuroko stared blankly at him.

"More importantly," Kuroko averted his gaze from the green-head towards the sidewalk before he met the green-head gaze.

"Aren't you going to buy your lucky item?" Midorima swore he saw _something_ in those blank blue-eyes.

Midorima kept staring at Kuroko's blue orbs, the green-head never seen Kuroko with _those_ eyes before, if anything, he didn't want to see another person to have the same kind of eyes as Akashi. Now that he think about it, Kuroko _seemed _different when they met him after their match, the Phantom was violent yet caring –to Hanamiya-. Midorima couldn't comprehend how Kuroko changed that much on short amount of time, _or did_ _he was like this the whole time?_

If Kuroko did change when he was still in Teikou, he couldn't blame the teal-head for it because they were the reason he changed. However, they couldn't change the fact that Kuroko had abandoned them for trash like Hanamiya, why Kuroko preferred the sadist captain over them was still beyond Midorima expectation (he expect Kuroko to go to more 'acceptable' school but to choose Kirisaki Daiichi of all school made him wonder if Kuroko was a masochist).

Kuroko knew that Midorima won't move anytime soon if the teal-head didn't do anything so he began to walk away from the shooting guard, when he didn't hear the green-head footsteps he stopped before calling the green-head.

"Midorima-kun, are you coming?" Kuroko beckoned the convenience store that was few meters away from them.

Midorima just nodded his head before he followed the shorter teen.

* * *

><p>"Captain?" A voice broke him out of his musing as he kept throwing the ball into the hoop. None of his shoot made it to the basket which was strange for the sadist captain.<p>

The truth is, he had been thinking (worried) wheter or not Kuroko resent him for suddenly kissing the teal-head, he knew Kuroko hated it when he does something without permission and now he couldn't bear to look at Kuroko's face as he was afraid the Phantom would look at him with eyes full of hatred. Hanamiya hated the way he kept thinking like highschool girl towards Kuroko when he didn't know _how _the teal-head feels about him.

"What is it?" Hanamiya questioned lazily.

"You've been shooting non-stop and none of your shoots goes in... what happened?" Kazuya stated as he continuously blew his bubble gum, with Kentaro following behind while he holds Tetsuya #2.

"I guess I was just over thinking something," he sighed, wiping his sticky body with towel that was wrapped neatly on the bench.

Kentaro had a wild guess that this is about Kuroko. Kuroko was the only one who could bring out the real Hanamiya Makoto out of his prideful shell and affect the Bad Boy so bad that he didn't realize the truth that Kuroko was the one who had Hanamiya wrapped on his fingers. Kentaro acknowledged Kuroko for his skills at basketball but being able to affect their captain like this made his respect toward the teal-head teen went few level higher.

"Oh, is it about Kuroko?" Kazuya just have to drop the question like an atomic bomb that destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The effect of the question was immediate as Hanamiya frame froze up with his eyes as wide as humanly possible.

"_Why did you ask him that?!"_ Hiroshi hissed urgently at Kazuya who in turn just innocently raised his hand as if to defend himself for the upcoming anger he would receive.

"Hey, hey, it's just a wild guess, no harm done," Kazuya sweat dropped when the regulars (who stayed up late with their captain) glared at him.

"I guess you're right. No harm done..." Hanamiya whispered lowly. The others soon realize the hell that awaits them as Hanamiya raised his head with hard look on his face.

Silence.

They were waiting for their painful death as Hanamiya opened his mouth that no doubt would command them into doing something _risky._ Their thoughts were proven wrong when Hanamiya _grinned_ before he said that he would apologize to Kuroko for whatever happened earlier that day. They just gaped while the regulars watched Hanamiya rushed out of the gym.

Hiroshi, being the first one who snapped from the stupor, yelled at the retreating figure of their captain.

"Wait, we're not going to be punished?!" Glares bore at him as the other regular groaned at his stupidity for actually asking their captain to punish them.

Hanamiya stopped on his tracks before he shout out an order. "Be ready for tomorrow!" and then he left.

"Hiroshi, go die." Kentaro cracked his knuckles while the remaining members of the basketball team just cursed at Hiroshi.

* * *

><p>Kuroko suck into his vanilla popsicle as he waited for Midorima outside the toy store –he did not want to be caught at toy store of all places buying stupid things with him still wearing Kirisaki Daiichi uniform (it was unspoken agreement since the last incident)-.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Midorima appeared with pink bunny plush on his hand.

Kuroko only sighed. He decided he would tag along with whatever the green-head was planning since he didn't want to go home yet. _Hanamiya-san would probably be pissed that I skipped practice... and tomorrow is practice match with seirin too._

The walk towards Kuroko house was silent, mainly because neither one of them wanted to start conversation as Midorima keep thinking the wonders of Kuroko Tetsuya. _Say, what if there was another Kuroko who reside in his body but he just don't realize it? What if the other Kuroko was more skillful than Kuroko?_ Midorima doubted it, Kuroko having ability like Akashi is not possible. _Moreover, Akashi must've detected it._

They almost made it to Kuroko's house (about a block away) when Hanamiya stepped in front of them. With a scowl directed at Midorima who which in turn leveled his scowl with a glare.

"And here I was searching everywhere for you, Tetsuya," Hanamiya was serious that he will apologize to Kuroko, he had been searching for their Phantom player for hours and yet here he was, hanging out with a member of Generation of Miracles.

"Ah," Kuroko stared between the glaring duo, warily watching their body to see if they would launch them self to each other. "My apologize, Hanaiya-san," Kuroko stepped closer to Hanamiya, he then glanced at Midorima, silently telling him to go away before he did anything to Midorima.

Midorima nodded, throwing one last glare at Hanamiya before retreating.

"Honestly, what are you doing with him?" Hanamiya knew that Kuroko despised the members of Generation of Miracle but why did he hang out with that four-eyes?

"I was at game center and accidentally met him, I decided that I would accompany him buying stuff for a bit since Akashi destroyed his lucky item," Kuroko explained, expression as blank as ever –though, the captain didn't notice amusement in Kuroko's eyes-.

Hanamiya scratched the back of his head, he never admit his mistake to anyone so doing it now was kinda awkward.

"Tetsuya," he began, he looked anywhere but at Kuroko, "I know what I did was wrong..." he paused, thinking his choice of words carefully as he was afraid to offend the teal-head, "I didn't mean to take advantage at you for..." the words died on his throat when he saw Kuroko genuine smile.

"I'm the one who should apologize, I didn't mean to think you're avoiding me," now Hanamiya felt bad because he was the one who neglected the Phantom and overthinking things that didn't actually happen.

"How should I make it up with you?" Hanamiya asked with unreadable expression. He was serious that he wouldn't let his head trick him into thinking unnecessary things.

Kuroko though hard, he would ask something that benefit both of them.

"..." Kuroko seemed to found his answer as he raised his head with an angelic smile graced his lips.

"Then..."

* * *

><p>AN: thank you for Reviewing, favoriting, Alert or simply reading guys! I love you!<p>

Also; to the guest reviewer on chapter 7: I remembered stating on Author note chapter 3 that the whole school (with exception of few others) are going to be JUNIOR HIGH. I think by made it on this timeline was pretty reasonable since Kuroko was so broken in his third year that he changed. Thanks for reviewing, though.

REVIEW ARE PRETTY MUCH APPRECIATED! THANKS AGAIN


	9. Surfaced Memory

**This chapter is dedicater for "OneHellOfAYoungMaster", "AddictedWithAnime" and to my friend Mrs. A (Where the hell are you? Haven't seen you since forever... scratch that I'm going to use our language. **Wew, d mn ng in? Qt blm dp lia ng p btng idong :D ng t bls" lg qt p PM... **)**

**AN: Excuse me for late update -_- ... so, I was sick (again) and my head was pounding so hard that I can't even think straight (what are you guys even thingking...)-sometimes I tough I have brain tumor...-. So... have you enjoyed the cuteness on previous chapters? Because you're going to need it. As usual, My grammar is not that great.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: okay, the italics **_**sentences, **_**are used for thinking, flashback, dream and Kuroko's POV(? You can ask me on PM).**

* * *

><p>Kuroko though hard, he would ask something that benefit both of them.<p>

"..." Kuroko seemed to found his answer as he raised his head with an angelic smile graced his lips.

"Then..."

Kuroko tugged Hanamiya's uniform gently which confuses the taller teen even more, he received his answer as Kuroko forced Hanamiya to bent down before the teal-head brought their face closer.

Hanamiya gulped. He closes his eyes in anticipation and waited for those sweet lips to touch his, Hanamiya unconsciously wrapped his arms around Kuroko's frail body and lifted him up. _What took you so long, Tetsuya?_ Hanamiya actually think about it for a while, if he went ahead (like last time) he would surely regretted it later on, so he decided he would wait for Kuroko to act first.

When he didn't feel Kuroko's sweet lips, he opened his eyes slowly... only to met Kuroko's amused one.

"You think I'm going to kiss you?" he playfully asked, processing to wrap his hand around Hanamiya's neck—he didn't want the taller teen to let him go... yet.

Hanamiya stood still, feet rooted to the ground when Kuroko soft chuckles broke the tense (because Hanamiya was too embarrassed to even breath) atmosphere. When the teal-head forced him to bent down, Hanamiya actually think that he would receive a kiss, _I think I held my hope high._ He awkwardly set the teal-head down and pretend like nothing happened.

"I guess I'll walk you home?" for once, Hanamiya loses his confidence which never happened before. He never felt awkward, embarrassed or happy in short amount of time and actually feeling it makes him want to pound his head against a wall so hard that it would bleed.

Hanamiya led the way (actually, he had no idea of where the Phantom's house was located so he's going to pretend like he knew it), he was a feet away from Kuroko, watching every step of the teal-head from the corner of his eyes, just to be sure. Kuroko had his head bent down –probably staring at his shoes- with his hair shadowed some part of his eyes. Hanamiya would occasionally was the _look_ in the azure eyes for a few second and then it would turn in that state -thinking- later on, over and over again. At the whole occurancce, Hanamiya had slowed down their pace –Kuroko didn't even notice it- because he though giving time to the teal-head to think was the least he could do.

When he deemed the strange occurance as normal, he kept walking forward, no longer glancing at the teal head to make sure he followed him. What he failed to notice sooner was that Kuroko had stopped on his tracks and were clutching his head, mouth opened to let a silent scream escape through.

When Hanamiya heard the teal-head moan in pain he though something bad was happening without him knowing.

Hanamiya saw Kuroko clutched his head in one hand, trying to soothe the pain away without making it looked painful –which is obviously painful as the teal-head even closed his eyes to prevent unnecessary lightning-, which Hanamiya saw through.

"I'm okay... it's... just _normal_ headache..." Kuroko failed to reassure the taller teen because Hanamiya was frowning (not at Kuroko) at the beads of sweat that was starting to form on the teal-head temple, _it looked serious._

"Is this always happens? Did you bring any medicine?" Hanamiya was not assured at all, with Kuroko's pale skin turn a shad paler than his normal, healthy one, and the fact that there was a slight tremor which shook his upper body did not make him reassured at all.

"I... have them... in my bag..." wordlessly, Hanamiya began to rummage the said 'medicine' from the Phantom's bag... only to found nothing.

"Nothing's here, Tetsuya," Hanamiya gave the bag back to Kuroko.

Kuroko always make sure that he put some of the medicine in his bag so when the headache comes back (it's always happens on unexpected time so he just left ), he would have prepared. However, it seems like today were different because he have no idea where in the world he have put the medicine.

"Nngh!" his vision blurred; thus making him unable to see for a few moment. Kuroko made useless attempt to clear the mist from his vision when... _A figure slowly make their way towards us, I don't know who is that but I think they were as tall as Hanamiya-san._

_The figure stepped closer, and that's when I saw the person's face... it's Aomine-kun..._

"…Aomine-kun…_" I whispered out, my hand desperately trying to touch, to feel that person whom I cherished so much… his smile, his passion, his __**love**__ for basketball is still the same._

"…Tetsuya? What's wrong?" Hanamiya checked the Phantom's fever; it was normal. Kuroko's eyes gained its faraway look that tells him that the reminiscence of _their_ memories was playing itself. Hanamiya grit his teeth, Kuroko were still unable to forget them. _Damn bastadrs!_

_Suddenly my light, my __**hope**__ changed, I don't know what makes him to change that much but he did. But, that's okay, he still need me so it's okay… right?_

"_You don't need to pass to me anymore," he told me with those bored eye, oh- how I hate that eyes. _

_That was the last time he even talk to me, actually, none of the regulars (Generation of Miracles) passed at each other anymore. Team plays become individual, our bond wavering, until it snapped. It's like they never knew each other._

_**They just leave me behind.**_

_**I hate it.**_

_**So, that's what friends supposed to do? To leave each other behind?**_

_**Is that what you do?!**_

_**Is that what **_**I _deserve?!_**

"I hate all of you!"

* * *

><p>AN: Plot's thickening!<p>

ok, until next time, folks… I have math test tomorrow -_- (nine hours from when I updated)

Thanks to the previous Reviews, Alerts, favorite (or just simply reading!)! I love you guys!

P.S: for people who keep asking if it's One Ok Rock – Clock strikes then yes, it is (my favorite band along with UVER FTW!)


	10. Realization?

Sorry guys for the extremely late update, I should've written this long ago but I'm so busy I don't have time for anime… (the horror!)

AN: Okay, firstly, I'm not going to _fully_ describe the basketball match, just the main idea (as you guys already know my grammar sucks). And I've been thinking to merge the whole school in the series into Middle School (I mean, I've taken Teikou as the main enemy, and there's not much middle school when it's on Teikou time, so I'm going to make the other school as Middle school), is that okay? Tell me if you agree… oh yeah, I forgot to mention that this story is going to be… _slow paced..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>They just leave me behind.<strong>_

_**I hate it.**_

_**So, that's what friends supposed to do? To leave each other behind?**_

_**Is that what you do?!**_

"I hate you!" Kuroko voice was hoarse, every fiber being on his body shook with rage.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" Hanamiya shook the shorter teen frame continuously but he was careful to not harm the pale youth. It took him a while but he managed to make Kuroko calm down.

"Tetsuya, can you hear me?" Hanamiya questioned when he saw Kuroko's azure eyes focused on him.

The Phantom groaned, his head was still pounding but it was not as hard as the first time, he guessed that the pain won't go away unless he consumed the medicine. It's been a while since the last symptom occurred, the last time it happened he collapsed at the school, and someone -thankfully- was kind enough to carry him to the nurse office.

"Mmh…" Kuroko leaned against the captain's shoulder to support his weak body, the teal-head was sure he would collapse anytime if he didn't rest soon.

Kuroko tugged Hanamiya's sleeve lightly, "Hanamiya-san…" he paused, "I have favor to ask…" his breathing came in short pants, his vision blurred and the painful throb in his head increased. "Can you… please… carry me home?" whatever Hanamiya reply, Kuroko had no idea as he could only heard mumbles coming from the captain.

Hanamiya sighed heavily, Kuroko may be physically conscious but his mind were drifting off to the dreamland, when the phantom get like this, no other things could snap him out of it, unless he used force –which he was sure would piss the teal-head so bad- against Kuroko.

Hanamiya lowered his body, he was attempting on carrying the phantom piggyback when he realized Kuroko won't even use his own strength to hold his body long enough to be carried towards his house. The captain sighed again, today was not his lucky day, it seemed. He carefully raised his body –as to not make the teal-head lose balance- and then proceed on carrying Kuroko bridal style.

If there's one thing Hanamiya was sure about, it's that there's something wrong with Kuroko's mind. He wasn't so sure about that… but if that's the case, then taking care of the Phantom player is the first priority.

Even if Kuroko won't appreciate it.

~oXo~

Kagami's red eyes peered curiously at the TV screen; they were currently watching the tactics used by Kirisaki Daiichi. He honestly had no idea if the way these… guysused could be called tactics or not, all he could see in the video was bone-crashing game by Kirisaki's players. How they managed doing so without being seen by the referee was beyond his level of imagination.

Ear splitting scream could be heard coming from the TV, making few members of Seirin to cringe. Luckily, Hyuuga was expecting this to happen as he grabbed the remote control to decrease the volume.

"That's what happened in the last few months before their tactics changed dramatically," Riko explained, gulping "as you can see, their target is the ace, power forward and sometimes their target is the one who could change the pace of the game."

"So, their aim is to weaken the offensive player and then strikes when their defensive player is distracted?" Koganei asked.

"You can say it like that, however," Himuro piqued in, "if that's their goal; then the Generation of Miracles has done the same thing, right?" the raven haired teen gave side glance towards Riko, waiting his opinion to be confirmed.

"Yes, that's true," the brunette nodded. She has few ideas on what the Bad Boy was aiming for, either its victory or the chance to crush their opponents, slowly.

Riko had think about the possibility of their players getting injured, if they use run and gun against Kirisaki, the result would have been the same as last year, if they started out on slow pace, Hanamiya –and the rest of Kirisaki players- will have the chance to injure more players, which is not good and will only tear their team apart, slowly.

_Unless…_

Riko glanced at their new teammates. She hasn't seen their full potential yet, relying on those two may not be the best option but it was enough to gather new data from their opponents.

_Maybe… just maybe…_

They could pull it off, hopefully.

* * *

><p><em>Great… just great.<em>

Hanamiya grimaced when he saw Kuroko's pale feature. But, that's not the only thing that make him face palmed, the fact that the teal head had passed out before he consumed his medicine was what makes him uneasy. _I'll just force him when he woke up… _Hanamiya rubbed his temple, he absolutely had nothing to do, and he gets bored easily –if I may add-. Moreover, he didn't know when Kuroko will wake up. Instead, he opted on looking around the Phantom's bedroom –he will apologize later-.

As expected from the teal-head, his bedroom was simple yet neatly designed. The wall was painted in artistic way -that made Hanamiya wonder if Kuroko was secretly wishing for new light-, it was sky blue, with layer of lighter color as the illusion of clouds. The captain gaze went to the basketball and martial arts posters – the basketball posters were to be expected but martial arts?-. There was an orange ball at the foot of Kuroko's bed with some scribbling over it.

Hanamiya picked up the ball and closely examined it –he had nothing to do-. He could recognize some of Generations of Miracles quote, and some part of it was in foreign language –Italian, he noted-, he put the ball back on its place and went to the drawer below the window, there was a photos of Kuroko and his parents –at least that's what he could assume-, the Generation of Idiots, and some teenagers dressed in suits (there's Kuroko, of course) standing behind a brunet with gravity defying hair who wore black cape that was sitting in a throne surrounded by said teenagers. _What an arrogant models._ He shook his head, _teenagers these days…_

No longer wanting to mess with Kuroko's belongings, he was about to sit beside the bed when his foot hit something, hard. The captain held back a scream, and then he started to nurse his toe, trying to ease out the pain that was burning his foot.

Hanamiya bend down to see what was that hard surface that he hit, when he found the culprit; first aid kit. Being a curious person he is—no first aid kit was that heavy-, the captain opened the lid, it contains normal equipment. _Well, what do I expect? A bomb? _

The captain moved the kit on more reasonable place -as to not injure anyone—in the corner, once he do that, he opted to stay put beside Kuroko's bed and maybe entertain himself by reading. He grabbed a random book on the table beside the bed and began reading. At first he thought that whatever Kuroko wrote was an assumption on Kise Ryouta's growth –Kuroko was Kise's personal instructor after all-, however, as he read word after word with careful consideration, it is not just simple assumption but a detailed data on his skill, mental, strength and intelligence.

_This is…!_

Hanamiya soon realize the perks on having the Phantom Sixth Man on his side, how lucky he is.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry, have to end it here… the next update are going to be… late so… I apologize beforehand, I'm busy.<p>

THANK YOU for those who Reviewed, Favorites, Following, or simply reading! I love you guys!

Also, do you know how many movie reverence I was making here? Come on! Guess it!


	11. Resolve

**AN:** Guys, really sorry to make you wait but damn, it's really hard to keep those dreaded drug fiasco out of my mind so it's a relief that I decided to get rid of them. Phew. And... WHAT THE HELL WITH THOSE FOLLOWER?! I didn't realize I reached more than 300 follower (highest so far) in these past months. Thank you so much for your support! And the reviewers too, you guys are the best, keeps me motivated :D

With no further a do, I present you the next chapter after not updating for _**months**_ (sorry I'm a horrible writer).

* * *

><p>Hanamiya glanced at the book he borrowed – no matter how you look at it, he stole it – from Kuroko, he had that book for a week now and Kuroko didn't even noticed it. Had he perhaps abandoned the book? No, it didn't seem like it. But why did Kuroko didn't search for it then? Even if the data was a bit outdated – granted, it was from the time when he was still on Teikou – all they could've done was gather some information and update it. It wasn't that hard, right?<p>

Unfortunately, he had to talk about it with Kuroko, this piece of information have to be shared with at least the core member of their team. He sighed and decided that if he was to tell his teammates about it, they will have to follow his strategic maneuvers even if they did found their enemy weakness – and act on it. With careful approach, they can hone their skills and they didn't have to focus on injuring people, right now, people could've connected the dots that every team who play against them always get injured – it was too suspicious if a core member from opposing team always sporting few bruises after their match –, it's just a matter of time before they were banned from further matches.

"I have the files prepared, should I give it to the vice president?"

_Speak of the devil… _

"Ah, yes, thank you. Oh, before that, Tetsuya, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Hanamiya casually handed the book for Kuroko to see – the teal-head had noticed it before – and gestured the Phantom to take a seat beside him.

Kuroko took the book and silently made his way toward the bench, setting the files beside him before the coach take the cue to start whatever was on his mind.

"I found it on your locker room," A lie. Hanamiya carefully observe the way Kuroko's finger twitch and the slightly narrowed eyes for a second before the phantom masked his irritation with deadpan expression, the one he always wore.

"And that's a…?" Kuroko asked, feigning innocence.

Hanamiya mentally snorted, whatever the teen had hidden must be important if he decided to play it cool.

"A book, containing notable players static, data, weakness, and progress," Hanamiya decided he didn't want to beat around the bushes if he wanted the answer straight from Kuroko's mouth. "all written by you, why did you decide to keep this from me, Tetsuya? We could've won every match easily."

Kuroko was silent, this is what he feared when his coach found out what he normally do back in Teikou, before he decided he would try the basketball himself. Back then, he realize he didn't have what it takes to pass the test – much less joining the first string – and began gathering the data of players in his school, it had become a habit of him, coming to every match with the intention of gathering data rather than enjoying the game. Akashi had found out about it, of course, but the Emperor didn't do anything about him, he also didn't tell anyone on his team so it was a breather for him. His former captain had him as an observer, to list everything on a player, strength, preferable technique on certain match and everything.

But it was not good, he was not good enough, they both realized it as everything he had done would be outdated, he couldn't predict how one could grow and possible move they will make, he simply written it, out of habit, and then they have a manager, Momoi, with more remarkable skills than him, of course Akashi still considered him as an observer but the entire team has depended on Momoi for everything. He was simply didn't cut to be their player, observer, and strategist. He may be a jack of all spades, but he was no master at everything. That was what he was, an incomplete player that lack skill, and energy.

However, he was determined to prove the masses that they were wrong, they were misguided and simply narrow minded, he trained harder than everyone else, more determined, and more importantly, have the passion to play the game, he was everything in his mind, he could do it, he could, if only they didn't crush his hope by being so godly on their matches.

He knew it was wrong, holding grudges like this, but it what keeps him moving forward, he could feed from his grudges, making the Generation of Miracle soon realize how worthy he is, and that it was a mistake on their part for disbanding him. It was all their wrong calculation that he could rise to the top, with his new team, yes, he could make it, he could make the GoM regretted everything they had done to him.

Smiling softly, Kuroko began to tell Hanamiya everything he wanted to know, he trusted Hanamiya, and it was everything he needed, someone he could trust.

* * *

><p>Hanamiya had decided that Kuroko perfectly fit to be a strategist, by removing the phantom player temporary from the spotlight would make him more efficient on more important match, he couldn't risk Kuroko anonymity to wear off completely, with all the card he had shown on some match, he was sure that Kuroko was not out of the radar completely.<p>

It was the truth, Kuroko was being recognized, and the first one to notice is their opponent.

He couldn't risk losing valuable team member.

And thus, Hanamiya came to conclusion that putting Kuroko to 'rest' was a good idea, and he wasted no time on making him as their strategist in exchange of his position as the Phantom Player for them.

It would take a while before their opponent to cease their attention on Kuroko, but it will work out just fine. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Kuroko proved to be useful when the next match had started – a no-name school against an Uncrowned King and the former Sixth man of Teikou? Not a chance – in fact, they didn't have to pull all the cards they have to win the match.<p>

He glanced at their Sixth man and sighed, the teal-head had purposely ignored them and he couldn't blame him. Hanamiya had _slightly _restricted his involvement on some matches that he deemed unnecessary – they were confident enough to win against ordinary school – Kuroko only had to provide them with their opponent information as detailed as possible – down to their personalities – and they would play with skill and the strategy their captain/couch had drilled into their brains a day before.

"Our opponent today totally sucks…" Kazuya murmured absentmindedly as he blow a bubble gum. The comment would've been ignored if Kuroko hadn't added his two cents – which make the entire group snap from their little chit-chat to give their full attention to him.

"Obviously, with the way you guys had predicted their moves and thoroughly planned every move you would make," Kuroko briefly glanced at Hanamiya and he fought down the urge to roll his eyes – Kuroko was obviously showing his displeasure by dripping every word with sarcasm, to untrained people, it would seems like Kuroko was just praising them –. "It was obvious witch team would win, and with the addition to the data I gave you, it wouldn't be hard for you to triple the score by the end of the game, that is, if you're serious enough." Kuroko shrugged nonchalantly at the last line, feigning ignorance, though Hanamiya could see clearly that he was pissed off with his decision earlier that day.

"_I want you to act as observer for most part; I don't want people to pry their nose on __**my**__ business." _Was what he had told the Phantom player, with attention that Kuroko had gained from previous matches, the teal-head won't disappear under the radar completely, but it was enough to subside their attention on him. It was not a bright idea to have a Phantom player as a spotlight, aside from making them an utter fool to have Kuroko as a spotlight, they will lose the chance on Generation of Miracles, that, and Kuroko will lose all the anonymity he had built so far, Hanamiya was not a fool on risking it.

"Of course, we could've won anyway without all the trouble." Trouble, by the name of strategy and knowing the importance of their opponent's data. Hanamiya groaned. With all of his efforts of not mentioning anything basketball related issue in front of Kuroko, Hiroshi just had to rub it to Kuroko's face that they could win even without his effort.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly, carefully maintaining blank expression.

"Right," Kuroko fastened his pace before telling them he had something he needed to take care of.

Hanamiya groaned, while the Phantom had understand why he was 'banned' from playing, it didn't lessen the fact that he was still pissed about it, it was true that his intention on taking down the Generation of Miracles was prominent, it won't do him any good if his reputation as Phantom player was ruined.

* * *

><p>Poor Kuroko, after all that secret he told Hanamiya, now he must stay put as an observer! The horror!<p>

I really am a sucker for miserable character... (not telling any further, it'll be a spoiler)

AN: I hope this little chapter was enough to satisfy you, yeah, I'm sure my imagination would flow out nicely now I decided to keep track on this one... no promises, but I think I will update this a week or two for the latest.

Also, thanks for reading, following, favorite and reviewing guys!


	12. Of Team-works and Egos

You guys were wondering when the hell I was going to add some match and GoM in the mix…? Fear not, because I assure you, this chapter have it! ... Well, most of it...

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait guys, I had to figure out how I would throw the match and GoM at the same time, but, finally, FINALLY! XD *cough* err… let's just continue to the story, yeah?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Of Team-works and Egos<strong>

* * *

><p>Sweat trickled down on his back hesitantly, almost as if it could feel the tense atmosphere of their current match between Seirin and Kirisaki Daichi. Kazuya dribbled the ball slowly, as if tempting Mitobe – who was currently guarding him – to steal the ball. Although it was obvious that the lavender-haired teen was trying to lure Mitobe, no one was stupid enough to try to steal the ball.<p>

From Seirin's past experience in dealing with slow-paced game, especially if it concerned certain team by the name of Kirisaki Daichi, recklessness is one of the key factors to lose. If they try to steal the ball, the opponent could easily change the pace of the game, resulting in another point to their opponent. If they're too slow, they would lose the opportunity to score, which will get their opponent the upper hand to another basket.

Either way it's a win-lose match for them. One wrong move and they would lose.

Suddenly, Kazuya bent forward, his pivot leg stretched out to boost him. Mitobe who realized this moved backwards, in hope to stop him in time. However, a dawning realization hit him when Kazuya smirked, held the ball high in the air, and jumped. The taller teen wasted no time to block his obvious effort to shoot. With his height advantage over Kazuya, he could easily block it… if Kazuya didn't change course and pass the ball to the awaiting arm of Kentaro, who managed to get pass Hyuuga.

"Nice pass!" Kentaro shouted his approval, already engaged with his opponent who decided to double team on him. He gritted his teeth. _They sure have fast reflex… no other chance then…_ he shoots the ball, he didn't care if the orange ball managed to score another point or not. If Seirin was double-teaming him, then it means there's one person who was left unguarded.

He just hope whoever it is would sunk another basket for them.

They watched in anticipation as the ball sailed in the air, if he makes the shoot it'll be worth three points for them.

The ball made contact with the outer area of the ring, successfully bouncing off the ball.

"Rebound!"

Kagami and Kojiro made a run for the ball. Both of them were determined to make another score or defend – in Seirin's case – their basket. Kagami jumped, followed by Kojiro who jumped a fraction of second later.

_Shit! I'm too slow!_

The whistle was blown the moment Kagami's foot touched the surface of the wooden floor, signifying the end of third quarter, with Seirin as the current lead for 94-93 points.

* * *

><p>Aomine watched the match unfold before his eyes. It was interesting to say, at least, to see both teams struggling to score more points than the other. He could feel their excitement and effort from their play alone.<p>

He momentarily directed his gaze to the bench to a certain teal-head who was busy scribbling on his notebook, and focusing his attention to the game. Aomine snorted. They all knew that every match was being recorded one way or another, taking notes while watching the game unfold would be the upmost waste of time. It somehow irritates him, he didn't know why though. Maybe he was jealous? Impossible, this lousy play cannot compare to his achievements _alone._ They still had a long way to go before they beat him… or the Generation of Miracles in that matter.

He was fully aware that everyone, _everyone,_ was trying their best to bring down the strongest team in Japan, which is a foolish thing to do. It was a general knowledge that they are the strongest, so why they were even bother trying if they will be crushed in the end? Wasn't it enough that every team they have faced met their defeat by the end of the first quarter? Why were they trying so hard to accomplish something that was out of their reach? Were they masochist or something?

_I mean... this is **us** we're talking about... no one has succeed in overthrowing us... why now? Why him? The Generation of Miracle is..._

Their talent was unlike any other, they were gifted in their own way. They were born at the top of the food chain. No one could be able to over-throw them from their place, no matter how hard they tried

Either way, it will turn out to be the same, everything. They'll be defeated, every single one of them, and Teiko will surface as victorious, as they have always been. Aomine didn't seem the point of even trying.

It was all just a waste of time.

Like what Tetsu was trying to prove them. His effort and talent would go to waste. Everything he was working on was pointless.

This is the Generation of Miracles we're talking about. No one could beat them, they would be crushed senselessly by them, it was just waste of time… everything…

If such thing was so obvious, then what was he trying to unravel, then?

_Just what are you trying to prove here, Tetsu?_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, if I wasn't so slow back there, we could get the upper hand…" Kojiro muttered dejectedly, unable to look at his teammates in the eye. Kuroko patted his back in sympathy, he will be benched at the fourth quarter after all.<p>

"It's okay, we all make mistake," Kuroko tried to reassure him.

"But my mistake could almost cost us the ticket to preliminaries," he muttered, dead black eyes suddenly found themselves on blank azure ones. Kuroko sighed. In the end, he gave up cheering Kojiro up and decided to rub his back, in an attempt to calm him down. As far as he knew it always work, even to the most stubborn being out there, or how he liked to believe.

"Alright Tetsuya, you're in," Hanamiya announced. Few head snapped towards him, unable to believe what their coach was saying, after all those weeks on laying low, he wanted him, of all people, to play? Was he out of his mind?

"If that's what you wish…" Kuroko took off the oversized white shirt and proceed to change into his jersey. "Although, is it really okay to allow me play? I mean, it was just four weeks…" Kuroko couldn't grasp how his coach line of though. Few weeks earlier, he strongly disagree on letting him touch the ball, but still allows him to practice with everyone else like they normally did, and now, he allowed him to play just like that? What makes him change his mind?

"For the fourth quarter, we will be playing like usual, Hiroshi will guard Kagami." Hiroshi nodded his head in understandment. "Kentaro, you stay in your position to guard Kiyoshi," at this statement, several eyebrows rose. _Kiyoshi? _Everyone was questioning the same thing, wondering why the hell should they guard a player that wasn't even _playing._ "What?" they shook their head, they didn't want to deal with Hanamiya's strangeness now of all time.

"Good, Kazuya will guard Kagami and I will guard Hyuuga," He tapped his chin for a moment, a frown on his face as he rethink their position, before it changed into a triumphant look.

"Tetsuya, I would like you to guard Izuki, but make it seems like he was the one guarding you, alright? And from that point on, try to not to be noticeable by him. You know how his eye works. As soon as he seems to ignore your existence, we could advance with our usual Run and Gun. Any question?" Hanamiya looked over the assembled player to see if they have any confusion on their usual strategy or not. When he saw none, his smirk grew wider.

"Alright bastards, we're going to crush them down." Kuroko widened slightly at the unusual language, _bastards?_

Choruses of agreement rose in the air.

Today they're going to crush Seirin for the second time.

* * *

><p>Hey, at least the plot is progressing, right?<p>

**AN:** You guys have no idea how long I would like to write this down, the problem is I don't know how to write them play, making me stuck on that part. If I had make mistake here, please point it out, I will highly appreciate it!

Lol at Hanamiya's brief slip up XD

Thanks a _lot_ for your review, especially reviews, alerts, favorites, or simply reading! I appreciate it so much! Look at those numbers! I feel so loved guys! :D


	13. Pride and Empathy

**Oh-my-**_**God...**_look at the number and stats D: I don't believe I have reached that much... Thank you so much! I really appreciate every notification on my e-mail (review, follow, favorite), it really made me happy that there's still people that read this :'D I'm sorry if I didn't reply to some of the review, it doesn't mean that I didn't get warm and fluffy when I read one! It was because I already planned to explain it on the story itself c:

Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone who's celebrating it! Happy holidays :D

**Although... **QnQ I'm so sorry for not showing my face for seven months. I'm truly sorry! I rewrite this chapter for multiple times because _it feels so wrong _for some reason '-' I also wanted to feature GOM in this because of their rare appearance.

* * *

><p>"Akashi!" The red head evaded a fist that was aimed on his face, no doubt would break his nose if he didn't see it coming.<p>

"Aomine! Stop it!" Midorima shouted. He moved to restrain him before he could actually land a punch to Akashi.

Akashi stepped back, and glared at his offender, not finding the act amusing. In fact, it made his blood boil.

"Damn it, Midorima! Let go!" Aomine struggled.

"Atsushi! Help me! Don't just sit there eating your snacks!"

"Good luck, Mido-chan."

Akashi observed the scene with distaste. How dare him, a fellow teammates to question his authority?

_Unacceptable__._

"Daiki." He said coldly, evading another punch from his fuming teammate. "Enough." The other teen stopped, then lowered his fist.

"I can't believe you! What do you think we are?!" Aomine shouted, motioning his hand to the other team members.

What does he think they are? They're his aces, the school's pride and joy. He doesn't see why it's so difficult for them to understand. Akashi was simply making their talents useful, it wasn't like he was going to make them into his servants, was he?

"I believe you can can manage it," He said coolly, taking a step back before Aomine could think of trying to hit him, again. "Extra training, and four match in a week. Is that too much? Or do you want us to lose in all of these matches?" He raised his eyebrow, finding their protest to be moronic. "Or, do you want to ruin our image by refusing a few matches? How shallow are you, Daiki?" Akashi narrowed his eyes. He used to be the one who is always eager for a game, but lately he hasn't been himself. It made the red head wonder what happened with their ace. If it affect him this much then it means he have to get rid of it, fast.

Aomine scoffed, "Are you for real?" he spread his hand wide, gesturing Akashi to _look_ at them and their defeated eyes. They were the first and second string. "You want _all _of us to just abandon our studies to practice? Have you ever think about the other team members? They have to work extra hard to even get _to the first string!_ And now you want them to practice harder to a game _they won't even get to play!_" Aomine burst out.

The redhead widened his eyes slightly, not expecting him to pull the 'pity' card.

Aomine glared at Akashi, in which he return carefully masked impassiveness.

Aomine have had enough people giving up on basketball because of them – the Generation of Miracles. He witnessed plenty of people giving up on it, it made his heart ache. He have to shove the guilt down on his throat and mask of indifference every time they crushed a team, while they were victorious, it didn't make him feel better at all.

A sudden realization hit him in full force. _This _is what his friend was trying telling him, this is what Tetsu have tried to tell them all along. His friend had . It was laughable that he didn't realize what his friend felt when he was still on their team. Tetsuya wasn't an ace, he was just a shadow. He never knew how it felt to be talent less person in sea of talented individual like himself. He wasn't trying to be arrogant like a certain person was, but now he understand it. Even though he might haven't fully grasp it, he was sure as hell that this is what Tetsu have been feeling all along. Guilt, anger, sadness, and despair.

He swatted his friend's concern for a few times, not considering their own downfall – and feelings as they begun to bloom.

He never regretted something until he lost Tetsu. Ironically, he only noticed it now.

...

Akashi knew that Daiki didn't pay anymore attention to their little argument when he saw that pained look.

He had to calm the storm.

"Satsuki," He called her without breaking eye contact with Aomine. "Can you show him his way out?" It was apparent that his statement made most of his teammates – including Daiki – to stare at him as if he has grown a second head. "Get some fresh air to straighten out your mind, Daiki. I wouldn't tolerate such behavior in this team."

Aomine clenched his jaw and turned around, walking towards the gym entrance followed by Momoi.

"As for all of you, I won't accept the same treatment Daiki has shown. Do it and I'll make sure you never get the chance to play."

* * *

><p>"Fuck him!" Aomine punched the brick wall beside him. He was abnormally upset by his captain lack of concern to his own teammates... he was supposed to be their captain, damn it!<p>

"Dai-chan...!" Momoi gasped once she caught up with him.

"Don't follow me, Satsuki." He snarled, snatching his bag that she brought with her. He started walking when he saw her opening her mouth. He already knew what she was going to say without a second guess. However, right now, he doesn't want to argue or talk with anyone. He wanted to cool his head off and think straight before he return to school to bash Akashi's head.

Not that he will actually do it. But if he's given enough reason, he'll be happy too.

"What's wrong, Dai-chan?" Momoi's concerned voice brought him back to reality, he was so consumed by his emotions that he didn't notice her presence.

"... I'll tell you later, but right now I just wanted to cool off a bit." He sighed, dropping his guard down. It was his childhood friend after all. He trusted her as if she was his own sister, there was no way she's going to betray him like what his teammates did.

"How about we watch basketball match?" Momoi suggested happily.

Aomine considered the offer, it... might be a good idea. After a few moments of thinking, he accepted the offer and let her guide him to their destination.

"We have to hurry though! It's been 30 minute since the match started!" She took off running, not looking back at him because she knew he'll catch up to her.

"Wha-... Oi, Satsuki! Wait! Why didn't you say-... hey! Wait for me, damn it!"

"Hurry up, hurry up!" She exclaimed happily.

Deep down, he feel glad to still have her with him, he doesn't want to lose anymore friend that he already has.

There's only one room for a mistake. He won't make the same mistake again. Losing one person is enough, losing another one was unforgivable.

He'll make sure that he won't lose her like he lose Tetsuya.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry but I have to end it here. Sorry!<p>

[1] Japanese have three term of study.

**AN: **I know that a looooooong time have passed since I updated last time, but hey, I updated! Yay! :c (as you can see from this chapter) I'll be really glad if you critique it! I'll fix it ASAP :D

And no, I'm not an Akashi hater – in fact, I really like him! – and I think it's logical for him to act this way (ever since he awakened his emperor eye)


End file.
